Dangerously in Love
by Bombshell4real
Summary: Love is Crazy, its comes fast and its sometimes furious. Love, hate, cheating--Envy. Things are screwed, things are good. Can love overcome all, will it fade? You never know what could hapen when you--Dangerously in love...and is just love enough?
1. And so they meet

Chapter 1  
  
Ashley looked under the hood of her 2000 Honda Civic DX and moaned. She was never going to be able to clean up the mess that she faced. One of her two NOS tanks has exploded.  
  
"Oh Shit!" She yelled. "I can't fix this myself." She said, slamming down the hood.  
  
It wasn't much her car she was worried about. It was her reputation. She was known as the best and the baddest female racer in California. She climbed in the driver side and clicked on her seatbelt and cranked up. Her engine sounded horrible as she drove downtown to a local mechanic.  
  
"What can I help you with?" He asked. She said nothing; she just popped the hood and let him look for his self.  
  
"Shit! What did you do?" He asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Tank blew up. Can you fix it?"  
  
"No, but I know someone who can…."  
  
~*~*  
  
Ashley read over the address twice to make sure she had the right place. A big sign that read; Toretto's loomed overhead. She pushed open the door causing the bell to slam against the glass ringing out throughout the place. A woman with long dark Brown hair looked in her direction.  
  
"Hey, welcome to Toretto's can I help you?" She asked,  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Dominic Toretto?" Ashley asked.  
  
The girl eyed her and pointed to a small office in the back.  
  
Ashley knocked on the door softly. Her breath caught in her throat when he approached her. He was massive and he was gorgeous, and had the body of a god.  
  
"Dominic?" She asked.  
  
"Depends on who's asking." He said, with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Oh Sorry, I'm Ashley Hernandez." She introduced, extending her hand.  
  
"Well, I'm Dominic Toretto."  
  
"Yeah, well, I heard you're a mechanic and I need your help…" She said.  
  
"I don't just fix cars. I fix up cars to race little lady."  
  
"Good. That's even better. So will you help me?"  
  
"Show me the car."  
  
Ashley walked back through the store with Dominic following closely behind her. When Ashley popped the hood. Dominic shuddered.  
  
"You got to me just in time. This is a fucking mess."  
  
"No Shit. So can you help me?" She asked.  
  
"Its gonna cost you time and money…." He said, eyeing her up and down.  
  
"Well, I got the money, but why do you need my time?" She asked, she could tell he was flirting.  
  
"Well, if I fix your car to race. Then you race it for me."  
  
"For you?" She asked, thinking. "Maybe I could do that."  
  
"Good…"He said. He was so close his body inches apart.  
  
"DOM!"  
  
They both jumped apart when his name was called.  
  
"Letty," He said, as a girl walked up to him. She looked at Ashley and then to Dominic.  
  
"What is this?" she asked with an attitude.  
  
"She needs her car fixed. That's all."  
  
"Uh-huh." Letty replied unconvincingly, pushing past him. "Looks like you're trying to fix more than her car." She mumbled.  
  
He looked and at Ashley and rolled his eyes at Letty's stubbornness.  
  
"Jesse!" He yelled, not taking his eyes off Ashley.  
  
A lanky guy quickly walked up to his side. "Dom, what's up man?"  
  
"Look at this. Tell me what we need to do."  
  
After Jesse announced everything that needed to be done, he mouthed off a total. " Probably about $15,000."  
  
Ashley gulped. "Uh…yeah ok, I could do that." She said. "I need it done by Race Wars."  
  
"You're competition?" Dom asked with a smirk. He was standing right up next to her, looking down.  
  
She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. "Looks that way don't it." She said, nudging him in the side..  
  
Dam grinned from ear to ear He liked her sass. "Yeah, well. You will be when we fix this car."  
  
AS she looked up at him, she could tell why he was the king of the race world. 


	2. *Disclaimer*

Disclaimer!!!  
  
I don't own any of these characters except Ashley!!!!  
  
I don't know Paul Walker, Vin Diesel, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, or any of the other people from the movie "THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS!!!!"  
  
I love the movie I'm just a fan! 


	3. Sparks fly

Chapter 2  
  
"So what was that about Dominic? What's your excuse this time?" Letty asked him.  
  
Dominic looked at her meaningfully. "Letty, baby. There isn't an excuse because there isn't anything to excuse. Look, whatever you think you saw, you didn't. Point blank. Your always so sensitive about seeing me with another girl."  
  
"Some might say it was love." She said, looking at him, he anger fading away. "I just cant stand to see you with any other female. It just fucking pisses me off!"  
  
"Letty calm down." He always said when her voice rose when she was talking to him. "I understand that, but you still shouldn't be so jealous. What if I got mad at every guy who looked or flirted with you? Every guy in this zip code would have his ass kicked.  
  
Letty grinned- a sexy smirk, Sex danced in her eyes. She licked her full lips as if inviting Dom to take as he pleased.  
  
And being Dominic Toretto. He took it. He walked over to her and picked her straight up off the ground with one arm. His strength was enough to crush the average man, enough to scare anybody normal, but when he used his body and strength in his sensuous, sexy ways. It was enough to drive any girl, crazy.  
  
~*~*  
  
The next day, Ashley was back, doing exactly what Dominic had told her the day prior. She had on her work clothes. Some baggy camouflage pants and a tight black tank top.  
  
"Whoa, what do we have here?" A man said in a sleazy tone. "Nice little piece off ass if I do say so myself."  
  
Ashley smiled to herself. Not at his compliment but the thought of kicking him in the balls.  
  
"Back off fucker." She said.  
  
"Feisty. I like it." He said, advancing towards her.  
  
As if by que, Dominic's heavy frame walked out into view. "Back off Vince. Let the women breath." His deep voice boomed.  
  
"Dominic,, Glad to see you." She said, rushing up to him. "Is he always like that?" she whispered.  
  
"Yup." Dom replied bluntly.  
  
"This should be a load of fun." She said, walking into the garage.  
  
"Always is!" Dom shouted out.  
  
Just as Ashley was walking into the garage, Leon was walking out. When he caught a glimpse of he almost tripped over a plant.  
  
"Who was that?" Leon asked, still looking back.  
  
"Just a new client." Dom said, pointing to the black Civic to his left.  
  
"Can we make her a regular?" Leon asked.  
  
As Ashley made her way from the garage to the store, she ran into Letty who of course gave her a sour look.  
  
"Look," Ashley said, stopping her.  
  
Letty froze right in her tracks. Is this chick calling me out? Letty asked herself.  
  
"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Straight up., I don't want no bad blood." Ashley told her., reaching out to shake her hand.  
  
After a moment of hesitation., Letty took her hand. "Letty. Dom's girlfriend." She pointed out.  
  
Ouch. Ashley thought to herself. Taken. Should have known. No guy like that is single. EVER!  
  
"Well, I hope we can be friends or something. Just not enemies., shit I already have to many of those mother-fuckers."  
  
Letty laughed. "Aint that the truth. I guess we could be straight." She said, going back on her way.  
  
Ashley smiled; at least she was cool with everybody. She pushed through another set of doors to get to a restaurant type of atmosphere. The same brown haired girl was at the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, a diet coke please."  
  
The girl turned around and quickly gave her the drink. "I'm Mia Toretto." She introduced.  
  
"Ashley Hernadez. Dom's sister, so what's it like being the sister of the man?"  
  
Mia gave her a sarcastic smirk as if saying 'Don't get me started.' "Let me tell you!" She said. "Dom is-"  
  
"Dom is what?" A Deep manly voice asked.  
  
"An ass sometimes if you ask me." Mia responded.  
  
"Can I please take her back now?" Dom said, grabbing Ashley's arm. " I need her."  
  
Mia gave Ashley a smirk. "See what I mean."  
  
~*~*  
  
"Yep, we're gonna need overnight parts from Japan. I'll get Harry on the line for some T66 parts. And extra rings." Jesse said, running to the back of the garage.  
  
It was late, everybody was gone home, but this car needed to be fixed and Dom was gonna get the job done.  
  
"Jesse!" Dominic yelled.  
  
"What?" He yelled back.  
  
"Call it a day buddy!" Dominic said.  
  
"Oh bless you Dominic," Jesse said, disappearing out of site.  
  
Dom turned back to see Ashley still working franticly under the hood. He watched her, he watched her every moved. Her body was speaking some seductive, sexy language to him, But he knew Letty would freak if she found out so he keep his hormones under control.  
  
"You can go too." He said, walking up to her.  
  
She popped up quickly. "Leave? I can't leave I need to get this finished," She said softly, as she removed a sweaty strand of hair from her face.  
  
It took everything in him to not bang her right there on the hood of the car. "Well, we got time. We'll fix this." He reassured her.  
  
"Promise it'll be done in time?" She asked, looking up at him. Her hand was on his stomach.  
  
"I promise," He said.  
  
The heat between became too much, without thinking, and within seconds they both kissing each other like there was now tomorrow. All of Dominic's thoughts, problems, everything, disappeared. He was only worried about what was happening now. After the kiss, they stood their staring at each other.  
  
"Dominic…." She said, when she caught he breath, but he placed one finger over her lips and kissed her again. It was just as fiery and passionate as the first.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered to her. 


	4. You'll race his car

Chapter 3  
  
Dominic watched her leave. He could still taste her kisses on his lips. They were still on fire from her heat.  
  
He looked down at his bulging erection. "Damn!" He said, rather loudly.  
  
"Dominic? Its late you need to go to bed." Mia said, leaning out the door.  
  
He made his way up the steps and into the house. Vince was smashed on the couch and Brian was in the kitchen helping Mia with whatever. Every time he thought saw Brian his thoughts went back to that faithful day they hijacked their last truck. Quickly he shook away the thoughts and shuddered. He remembered that day full of feelings fear, love, and pain. He was afraid that he would get sent to jail, or he would loose Letty and Vince. His love for Letty and his family had grown stronger, and he felt pain because everything just hurt. His mind drifted to Letty, He figured that the little incident would drawn them closer together, but it only brought them further apart He sighed and ran his hand over his shaved head.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Clean?" Brian asked sarcastically. Mia laughed with her arms around him.  
  
Dom laughed. "Watch it Spinler…. or should I say O'Connell…" He said, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Ouch." Brian replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Enough. Go to bed big brother." Mia said.  
  
Dom took her advice and bounded upstairs to his room, he stripped off his shirt and pants, then he climbed into bed. He tried his hardest to sleep, but his mind kept drifting to the goddess that was Ashley. He licked his lips to the thoughts of her body pressed close to his and her lips pressed firmly to his also.  
  
"Dominic, forget about it. You don't need drama." He repeated to himself.  
  
When Ashley got home she was exhausted and confused. What in the hell was she thinking kissing Dominic.  
  
"That was fucking stupid!" She yelled at herself. "You dumbass. This is only going to make things confusing. She threw her keys down and bounded up the stairs.  
  
"Ashley don't kid yourself, he has a girlfriend. Besides he aint all that cute anyway…." She stated. "Oh stop bullshitting, he's gorgeous."  
  
"UGGGH!" She moaned, throwing off her clothes. She plopped down on her bed and zoned off. She was confused and she just wanted to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her.  
  
~*~*  
  
"I love you Dominic," Ashley said, sitting on his lap. She ran her fingers down his back as she kissed his lips.  
  
"I love you too," Dominic replied.  
  
"Dom, baby. I want to show you something, " Ashley said, getting up. She stood in front of him, giving him a hot lap dance. She slowly began to unbutton her blouse slowly. She opened her shirt to reveal the biggest rack he ever seen. "I want to show you everything."  
  
"I want you to touch me Dominic. I want you to touch me everywhere."  
  
"I want to touch you, baby. I want to screw your brains out girl." Dom replied, touching her hips.  
  
"Well, take me," She sitting on his lap. Her voice made him hot all over. It just rolled off his tongue.  
  
"DOM!" A Voice cried out. "Dom, get up!" He recognized Mia's voice..  
  
He sat up quickly. "Are you gonna stay in bed all day or are you gonna get your ass up?" Mia asked.  
  
Dom slowly opened his eyes and stretched. "Aww, Mi I was about to Detail a car. " Sounded good to him.  
  
"Yeah, well. You have work to do," Mia said, then disappearing out of site.  
  
As soon as Dom returned from the bathroom, he saw Letty stretched out on his bed. She was one beautiful woman. Her dark hair accented all of her features. She was starting to once again remind him of all the things he loved.  
  
"Letty," He said, walking over to his bed.  
  
"Dominic, I've been thinking about it. I miss you baby… I need you baby." She told him in a very sexy voice. Dom smiled if he couldn't have Ashley, then this will certainly do his well. He climbed right on top of her then and there stripped her down and they went at it, but he felt guilty, he couldn't stop thinking about what if this was Ashley. He took every last ounce of strength not to call out her name…it took a lot.  
  
~*~*  
  
Ashley walked slowly to the garage seeing the familiar faces again.  
  
"Ashley," Leon said. "What's up?"  
  
She smiled. "Hey Leon,"  
  
"Hey there sexy,"  
  
"Vince,," She replied. "I have a name fucker." She said, more playfully, walking by him.  
  
She walked up to see a variety of parts littering the floor; A T66 engine, A performer EPS intake, a Carb, a Naxos Rear Muffler, and a couple of Altezza Style Tail Lamps, just to name a few.  
  
"Wow, Jesse, this is a mess!" She said, looking around.  
  
"This is basically your car in…uh…parts." He said, with laugh.  
  
"It looks great." She said, sarcastically.  
  
Without being too obvious her eyes darted around trying to find Dom. She found him sitting at a desk in his office with his back turned away from her. She contemplated ways to get his attention, but she forgot that thought when Letty rolled out from under her car and gave her a friendly smile. I can't do this to this poor girl. Screw it. Screw Dom.  
  
Just as her mind said those things, he turned around in his car and made eye contact with her. Her breath caught in her throat from the look he gave her. It was sexy and pure. She turned away from him quickly, fighting herself not to look back, but she did when she heard the door open and his heavy footstep come across the room.  
  
"Finally where have you been?" He asked her.  
  
"I just got a little caught up that's all," She said, picking up a part from the floor. She turned away from him getting, to work she didn't need any interruptions or distractions.  
  
Everything was cool that day, except for the burning feeling inside of her every time she saw Dom and Letty sharing an intimate moment. She clenched her teeth and tried to ignore it, but how could she ignore it when every time, Dominic's eyes burned into her.  
  
Out of nowhere Leon's voice shouted. "We have a race tonight!" Everybody cheered.  
  
"Yes, I need some adrenaline!" Letty exclaimed, wrapped in Dom's arms. Ashley looked down.  
  
"Why so glum?" Dom asked.  
  
She looked up quickly. "Uh…well, I don't have a car to race and uh…. Racing is my thing ya know." She lied.  
  
"O'Connell!" He yelled. A blond haired guy with bright blue eyes popped his head in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You racing tonight?" Dominic asked, looking at Ashley.  
  
"No, Mia and I have a date. Why?"  
  
"Ashley, you'll race his car." And that was that. 


	5. I'll do anything for you

The atmosphere was perfect for racing. Everything was still. She felt like she was meant to be apart of Toretto's team. She rolled with them like a regular and she loved the feeling of having everybody waiting to race them. His team was the best, hands down. She had gotten to them very well, in the two days she had been there. They looked at her as one of them now. Mouths dropped and eyes widened when Ashley stepped out of Brian's bright red supra.  
  
"Damn girl. You fine!" Hector called out to her. He grabbed her arm as she went by.  
  
She spun around and faced him. "You can look, but if you touch me again. I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be spitting shoelaces for weeks." She said, seriously.  
  
Hectors grip loosed up on her. "I like that attitude, baby."  
  
"Yo, Dominic. Who is this fine piece of-" Edwin stopped when he saw the look she flashed him.  
  
"This is Ashley, and-"  
  
She cut him off. "And I'm not a cheap hood ornament or a cheerleader. I'm a racer, a serious racer. I have a sense of humor, but I play no games. I'm just here to let you know, I can kick anybody's ass out here, racing or not. So don't even try it," She stated. The crowd did the "oohs" and "ahhs" and cheered. But she wasn't playing. When she wasn't racing she was kickboxing at her dad's kickboxing studio.  
  
She then turned and looked at Dominic, "So Do we race?" She asked.  
  
"We Race!" He said, loudly the crowd went wild.  
  
"I want the girl" A voice said, an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Everybody turned around to see a short Asian man. The resemblance he had to Johnny Tran was uncanny, but Johnny was long gone away.  
  
"Fine!" Ashley said, jumping up from her hood. Dominic held her back. He eyed the man keenly.  
  
"But," the man said. "I'm racing for the girl. If I win, she's mine. If I loose…. you get this 100,000 car."  
  
Ashley clenched her teeth. "I'm not an animal. I can't just be put up for grabs!" She screamed.  
  
"Whoa, who do you think you are?" Dominic said, advancing towards him. Letty, Leon, Vince, Brian, and Ashley all followed behind him.  
  
"That's not the point. The point is do we race or not. Are you scared little lady?" He asked, looking at Ashley.  
  
Her pride was at stake. She had no other choice. "Ok," She said, softly. Stepping up from the back,  
  
"You don't have to do this,." Dominic said.  
  
"Yeah, it aint worth it." Leon called to her.  
  
"Yes, I have to do this." She said, looking at him. "We race."  
  
And with that, she headed to the Supra. Shit. She thought. She forgot it wasn't her car. She's putting herself on the line with a car she wasn't familiar with.  
  
"No turning back," She mumbled, walking past Dominic. He watched her with his head low.  
  
"She has balls," Letty said, as the all walked up closer to see the action.  
  
~*~*  
  
At the line Ashley revved the engine waiting for the call. Her pulse was beating so quickly.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Dominic said, coming to the driver's side.  
  
She bit her bottom lip. "I do, Dom. I do…" She said.  
  
"Look," He said, his voice lowering. "I know for a fact that this is a ten-second car. The problem is I don't know what he's got. This thing has beat a Ferrari but…I don't know."  
  
"Dom, you're making me nervous." She said. "Have some faith."  
  
"Fine." He said, backing away from the car. "But I don't want to loose you." He whispered.  
  
Those words rang out in her ears. She barely heard it when Hector screamed go. She slammed down on the gas, but the man had heard it long before she had. Her tires screeched as they ate up the pavement. She was coming up on him quick, but he NOSed her, leaving her far behind.  
  
"I don't want to loose you." Dom voice repeated. She just closed her eyes and pressed the NOS button.  
  
"Later Bitch!" She shouted.  
  
Everything from that point was a blur. She didn't even remember reaching the finish line. Smoke filled her every being. She couldn't think. When she opened the door, the crowd was silent.  
  
"And the winner is…" She heard Hector yell. "…The GIRL!"  
  
"Yes!" She yelled to the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Letty said, running up beside her. "This bitch is tight. Can I take for a spin?"  
  
Ashley smiled. "Hell yeah girl. Just let me get those keys." Ashley said, walking over to the Asian guy with his head hanging low.  
  
"Where are my keys?" She demanded.  
  
Slowly he extended his arm, letting the keys drop in her hand. "But," He started. "We will meet again. Believe that."  
  
Ashley laughed and walked over to Letty, dropping the keys in her hand. Letty smiled and Ashley closed her eyes once again as the crowd closed in on her. Their cheers, their boos filled her ears. She felt a pair of strong arms around her, and then she was lifted up off the ground. When she opened them again, she was in Dom's arms being pulled away from the madness.  
  
"You won!" He said to. "You won!"  
  
Ashley looked at him. "Were there any doubts?" She asked, with a smirk He lifted her up for the crowd to see.  
  
"OH shit!" Leon yelled. "COPS! Cops! COPS!" He cried.  
  
Dom quickly and safely put Ashley down and ran to the drivers said. "Get in!" He yelled at her. He looked around to see if he could spot Letty, but she was nowhere in site.  
  
"Letty!" He yelled, but you couldn't hear a word over the yelling and cars cranking up.  
  
"Dom, hurry up!" Ashley yelled. "Get in! I saw her at my new car!"  
  
Dom looked one more time, and then he hopped in and sped off.  
  
"Dom, slow down!" Ashley screamed at him. When they were far, far away from the sirens. He was pushing 145mph on regular streets. "You want to get us killed!"  
  
"No!" He yelled, pulling his foot off the gas. " I don't want to go to jail!"  
  
Ashley sat back shocked, breathing hard. "Dom, I'm s-"  
  
"Forget it!" He said, lowering his voice. "Just forget it."  
  
She put her head in her hands and they both fell silent.  
  
"Dom," She said, breaking the silence. "Why did you say you didn't want you loose me?" She asked out of the blue.  
  
Dom slammed down on the brake and pulled the car over. Ashley stared at him, a bit frightened.  
  
"Dom, I didn't mean-"  
  
He held his hand up and silenced her. " Because I simply didn't want to loose you." He said, softly almost to himself. "I want you here, even if I cant express it. I want you here. It's something about you that makes me think about you and I just cant stop. From the second I saw you, it was like, this instant attraction…" He answered with his head down. "I'm not good at stuff like this…"  
  
Ashley sat there almost in shock. "No, Dom your not good at it…. Your great I couldn't have said it better myself. I feel the same way about you too, but I can't do this with another girls man."  
  
"I know," He whispered. "I Love Letty,"  
  
Ashley clenched her teeth to ease the pain. "Well, Dominic-"  
  
"But, I want you." He said, bluntly. He looked over to see her reaction.  
  
She said, nothing. She couldn't say anything, so she let actions speak louder then words. She climbed onto his lap and began kissing him with everything in her. And he returned everything she threw at him, He pressed his lips s hard on her he was afraid he was hurting her.  
  
"Dominic, I really want you." She whispered on his lips. "I need you…"  
  
"I need you too," He said, running his hands up and down her body. " I love you…" He slipped.  
  
Ashley stopped. She really wanted to hear that. "Dom, you've only known me two days."  
  
"I know I'm sor-"  
  
"Don't be. I liked hearing it." She said, kissing him again. "But we need to be undercover. Nobody can find out Dom. I like Letty and I like everybody else."  
  
"Ok, for you. I think I'll do anything." 


	6. Let me drive you home

Chapter 5  
  
When they reached the Toretto residence, a full-fledged party was going on. They looked at each other, they would have much rather it just be them, but a party was cool. They walked in the door and everybody cheered.  
  
"That's her!" They yelled. "She's the girl."  
  
"If we weren't cool. I'd be jealous." Letty said to her, as she grabbed Dominic by the waist protectively. She was jealous. He gave her a look before they walked off together.  
  
She sighed and walked into the Kitchen to grab something to drink. She saw Mia with her boyfriend Brian. That was no surprise. When Mia saw her walk in she pulled away from him and walked over to her.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked, dragging her outside by the arm.  
  
Ashley looked at her funny. "Uh…sure. I guess."  
  
Mia looked at her seriously. "Dom likes you."  
  
Ashley stopped dead in her tracks. "Yeah, we're friends. He is my mechanic or course he likes me."  
  
"Don't try to bullshit me. I know the man. I've lived with him for 23 years. He likes you its not just as friends."  
  
Ashley forced a laughed. She knew already, but she couldn't be obvious. " Mia, I don't know what your talking about. I-"  
  
Mia grabbed Ashley's arm. "Ashley, He likes you and you like him too. I can tell. Look, I'll keep my mouth about it, keep in mind he has a girlfriend."  
  
"Mia, thanks but I have to remind myself of that every second I'm around him." Ashley said, and then her  
  
Voice lowered dramatically. "Every time I see them together it makes me sick. But Letty is cool. Your cool, Leon is cool, Vince, Brian, Jesse, Everybody! And I don't want to change that. I like what this is becoming. I can help make you rich Mia. I can be rich, if I have to explode because I keep my feelings bottled up, then I explode! I don't care, but I just want things to stay cool and drama free."  
  
"I knew it. But I got ya. I'm not gonna tamper with fate." Mia said with a laugh walking away.  
  
Ashley shook her head and smiled. She's cool. She made her way back into the party, greeting random people who approached her.  
  
"Dance with me." A man said, he was attractive and he seemed nice. She noticed Dom out of the corner of her eye, with Letty or course so she agreed. When she dances she DANCES. Where she was from, she was taught how to dance and dance good. She saw Dom's attention was caught now she could go in for the kill. She dipped, rolled, and grinded her body onto the man, driving Dom crazy. She looked at him, straight in the eye and continued. He clenched his teeth and bit his bottom lip. She saw his hands form into tight fist. That's when she stopped. She just…stopped. She looked at Dom one more time, and apologized for having to leave, then she grabbed her coat and just left.  
  
As she was getting into her newly won car. She put the key in and started it. Then she looked, she had no idea what most of the stuff in the car was. "SHIT!" She yelled.  
  
She heard Dom's deep laugh in her ear. "Its not funny." She growled.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean what's the matter?" She asked him. "Look, I'm tired and I'm ready to go home."  
  
"Fine, I'll take you."  
  
"Dominic, I'm not a child. I have this car I just can't…uh…drive it." She said, she shook her head at the stupidity of that statement.  
  
Dominic laughed. "Exactly."  
  
"Ok, fine. You win." She said, getting out. "You always do." She mumbled, brushing roughly up against him.  
  
His eyes followed her with a smile. "That's more like it. I love that attitude."  
  
She gave him a sarcastic look and flipped him the bird, but even that was cute to him.  
  
The ride to her house was almost silent, except when he praised her for winning that race. It was almost unbearable for the two. They wanted to express their feelings and thoughts about what was up with the two, but they were at a lost for words. When they pulled up to her house. She was almost relieved. She undid her seatbelt, but she just sat there.  
  
"Dom…" She said.  
  
He turned to her quickly, glad that the silence had lifted.  
  
"Uh…um…do you want to come in to get a drink or something?"  
  
He shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalantly as possible. "Why not?"  
  
Ashley gave him a warm smile and got out. He followed her lead and followed her into the house. The house was nice. It gave this real sense of home and warmth. She dropped her coat by the door and trotted off into the kitchen. Dominic stood there in the living room, admiring the place. Hardwood floors, leather furniture, big screen TV's, everything. It was nice.  
  
"Here," She said, handing him a Smirnoff Ice."  
  
He just looked at it. "This?" He asked.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Its so…girly." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Dom, we're not in your territory anymore. Now, here you can have any brew you want-as long as it's a  
  
Smirnoff."  
  
He laughed at her and brushed away a strand of her hair. She shivered. "Nice place here."  
  
"Thanks," She said. "My dad brought it." Then it got silent again.  
  
"Well…do you want to look around?"  
  
"Uh…yeah." He said, Smirnoff in hand.  
  
She toured him thorough her humble abode. The kitchen, den, living room, then upstairs the guestroom, another bathroom, and then her master bedroom.  
  
"And this," She said, clicking on the light. "Is my bedroom."  
  
His eyes wandered around, taking it all in, all black and silver satin, and a wide variety of candles and mirrors.  
  
"This is nice…" He said, imagining himself making passionate love to her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I decorated it myself."  
  
"Oh freaky." He said, watching a sexy smile spread across her face. He seized her by the waist and pressed her lips to his. He led her slowly over to her bed, not losing contact with her lips. Things were heating up quickly. As Dominic was kissing her, he noticed a collage on her wall in a shape of a heart.  
  
"Who is that?" He asked, on her lips.  
  
Ashley glanced at the picture at first, and then she just stopped and pushed him off.  
  
"That's my mom," She said, wiping her off. "And my ex-boyfriend."  
  
Dom rolled over onto his side, looking at the picture. "Where is your mom?"  
  
"They both died." Ashley said, bluntly. "In car accidents."  
  
Dom's eyes got big. He knew she was going to cry, as much as he didn't want her too. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be…"  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"19…I don't want to talk about it." She said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry. I'm here for you. Through whatever you need. I'm here for you." Dominic said, rubbing her back.  
  
"Thank you Dominic," She said. "I…I…think I…"  
  
"Shh," He said. "I love you too."  
  
Ashley just looked a t him with tears filled eyes and she smiled. He let her cry onto his shoulder until she had no more tears.  
  
~*~*  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
-Dangerously in love by Destiny's Child 


	7. A Blind man could see

Chapter 6  
  
"Dominic, where have you been?" Letty asked when he walked through the door. Most of the party guess had left.  
  
"I took Ashley home." He said, walking past her.  
  
Letty squinted her eyes tight and ran her tongue over her teeth. "You what?" She asked again.  
  
"You heard me Letty. I took the girl home. What you gonna get on my fucking case about that too. Did you want me to make her walk? Would that have made you happy?" He asked her loudly.  
  
All heads turned to face them. "I just asked a question. Why you getting all damn defensive about it? Is there something to hide?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.  
  
Dominic rolled his eyes and turned his back. "Whatever Letty." He said, walking off.  
  
"No, Dom. Look at me!" She yelled.  
  
Dominic turned slowly to face her, not saying a word. The look on his face said enough.  
  
Letty felt less important next to him. "We need to talk." She said.  
  
"We are talking." He said, bluntly to her.  
  
She went up to him and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him upstairs.  
  
"What is Letty? Is it your petty jealousy again, because I'm getting so sick of this shit because that's exactly what this is-bullshit!"  
  
Letty couldn't meet his glance. She didn't know what to say. It was her petty jealousy and if she didn't it under control, she could loose Dom. He sat there on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
"Well, just…just tell me what ya'll did that took so long."  
  
He looked at her and almost laughed. This was crazy. "I took her home. She showed me around." He said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"Anything else?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and she cried about her DEAD mother. Yes her mother is Fucking dead! I was letting her cry on my shoulder! Is that what you want to hear Letty? Because you just heard it."  
  
Letty sat there with her mouth slightly opened in shock. "I didn't know…."  
  
"Of course you didn't." He uttered. "Look can we have this conversation tomorrow when I'm not so tired. And maybe you want her present so she can cry again. I thought you liked her."  
  
"I do, but I also thought you were my boyfriend!" She said with an attitude. She turned on her heels and stomped off down the stairs.  
  
"Bye everybody!" He heard her yell.  
  
'All for the better.' Dominic said to himself. He didn't want to hear her bitch and he didn't want to hear her stammer on jealously. HE lay down on his bed, with both hands behind his head, just thinking.  
  
He gritted his teeth together when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew it was Mia. She was the only one who was bold enough to talk to him when he was mad.  
  
"Not now, Mia!" He said, before he even saw her.  
  
"Dominic, what did you do to her?" Mia asked. She looked mad, but who cares.  
  
Dom rolled his eyes. He really didn't need, nor want all this pressure especially in one night. "Mia, mind your own business."  
  
"No!"  
  
He knew she wouldn't back down. "Look, she asked me where I was. I told her I was took Ashley home and she didn't believe, so I told her what really went down. Ashley's mother died when she was 19 and she was crying. I couldn't just leave her there alone so she could cry!"  
  
Mia stood back, with wide eyes. She didn't mean to stick her foot in this hole. "Oh..well…I…"  
  
Dominic gave her a sarcastic look and sat back to hear what she had to say. "Look, just don't say anything. I need to sleep."  
  
"Dom, I know you like her. I know."  
  
Dom froze like he had been caught. "Mia…I don't know what your talking about. Are you drunk?"  
  
"No! Dom I know you like her. I'm your sister I can tell. I've already talked about it with her and…"  
  
"What did she say?" Dom asked, seriously.  
  
"She told me she liked you, and you like her too don't you?  
  
"…Yes…" He admitted.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Dom, A blind man could see how you look at her."  
  
~*~*  
  
The sweat ran down Ashley's face as she kicked the bag. Over and over till she couldn't fill that she was kicking it. Emotion ran through her like water, Love, hate, envy, anger. She continued to kick the bag, spicing it up with punches too. She was glad her dad let her come in this late to work out. Good thing too, She didn't let her frustration out on people. She wanted to kick and punched away her newly found love For Dominic. She hated to love him, and she was angry at Letty for making her envy her. It was confusing and she hated being confused. She kicked the bag until it burned her muscles and she couldn't take it anymore. She felt the tears in her eyes and the hurt that always came with crying. She fell it the ground with tears streaming down her face. She curled herself into a tight ball, wishing that Dominic was there right now to comfort her, but she wasn't. She shivered at the cold, lonely air around her. She threw down the gloves roughly and wiped her tears.  
  
"AHHH!" She yelled to the top of her lungs, releasing some stress. "I don't need this!"  
  
She grabbed her things and rushed quickly home. She jumped in the shower and drifted of to sleep fast.  
  
Her dream was fuzzy. She saw herself and a bunch of people. She was in a car and Dom was yelling at her not to do something. That he didn't want her to do it. But she wouldn't listen. She saw another car, they were on a line, and it was a race. She didn't know the outcome of the race, but she saw Dom crying, then she saw him with his head in his hands. There was a gun and blood and Dom standing over a body and then she woke up with a jerk, breathing hard. After that she couldn't get back to sleep until 6:30 that morning and she sleep to 4:00 that afternoon. She contemplated on weather she should go to the garage or not. She decided that today was not a good day for that and all the pressure she would have to face. She grabbed herself some workout clothes and headed back for another day at the gym.  
  
At the garage that was another story, Dominic sat in his office checking his watch. He wondered where she was and when she was going to get there. Then his mind shifted. What if she had an accident? What if she was hurt? What if someone had come into her house last night and did something?  
  
"Dominic!" He heard a voice calling to him.  
  
"What?" He asked, shaking his head. He looked up to see Letty looking down at him. He didn't mean to come off so harsh. "Sorry, Letty."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about last night." She started. His head still hung down. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to change my jealous way I promise." She said. She lifted his head to look him in the eye.  
  
He stood and towered over him. "Good." He said, kissing her softly. That was it. He brushed right past her. Then felt that she would pick up on how fake it was, he looked back excepting her to still be mad, but the smile on her face reveled that she was just as happy as ever. Yeah, guilt bit at the pit of stomach, because he had history with Letty, As much as he wanted to go with his mind. His heart wouldn't let him. 


	8. Relieve the Dream

Chapter 7  
  
"Mia can I talk to you for a second?" Letty asked, walking past the counter.  
  
"Yeah, what for?" She asked, throwing down a rag in her hand.  
  
Letty looked at Leon and Vince. "Alone." She said.  
  
Mia followed her to the back of the store with her hands in her pockets. "What's up Letty?  
  
"Does uh…Dom like her?" Letty asked, self-consciously.  
  
Mia could have easily given it away with her looks so she played it cool. "Not to my knowledge. And I usually notice those things."  
  
Letty shook her head. "Dammit Mia! Don't give me no lies and shit! Are you sure?"  
  
Mia took a breath. "Yes…Why?"  
  
"Never mind." Letty said, turning around walking away. "Just forget I ever said anything." She said, walking away.  
  
Mia flashed her a thumbs up. She then gulped. This cannot be good. Mia thought shaking her head.  
  
"Mia, I'm going to get some stuff…Do you want anything?" Dominic asked, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Uh...no, but Dom?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh…Letty is catching on to you and your Shit. So you may want to keep your little cheating things under more wraps,"  
  
"What?" He asked. "Mia, I worry about you. What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. She figured that just because she was younger then everybody else, people thought she was stupid. "You heard what I said." Mia stated. Period, that was all she had to say.  
  
Dominic didn't say anything to her. He just walked away. He was trying his best to be patient with her and Letty, but they were both about to drive him crazy!  
  
"Girls." He mumbled, running out to his car. He sped down the street, he didn't need to get anything, and he just wanted to clear his head and his thoughts. Usually he worked in the garage, but it was full and he didn't want to answer any questions. He slammed down on breaks when he drove by a kickboxing studio and he thought he saw Ashley's car. This is stupid. He said out loud. This is really stupid.  
  
But no matter how much he fought with himself, he pulled his car over and got out. He really needed to talk to her.  
  
~*~*  
  
Ashley pounded on the bag, until she felt all of her feelings would drown themselves and that maybe, just maybe she could punch Dominic out of her thoughts. Whenever she thought about him she flipped out on the bag. She knew most of her knuckles were busted up, but she didn't care. She dropped to the ground and completed a rep of 100 sit-ups. She jumped back up and started her kickboxing routine.  
  
"Ashley, you need to tone it down. You're going to pull some muscles!" Randall Hernandez yelled at her.  
  
"Daddy, I'll be fine. I have to much energy I'm just doing what I do best."  
  
"No, you run your mouth that's what you do best!" He retorted.  
  
Ashley laughed. "Whatever Daddy." She said, but she kept up.  
  
"So who's the guy?" He asked. Randall had a sixth sense about his daughter. He knew exactly what was wrong with her, before she told him.  
  
"What are you talking about now father?" She said, taking off her gloves. Her hands were battered and throbbing, just like she had expected. "There is no guy…"  
  
"Really?" He asked. "You suck at lying." He said.  
  
"Dad," She laughed, trying her hardest to play it off.  
  
"Dominic!" He called. "Come in here!"  
  
Ashley's face dropped. As Dominic walked through the door she became very aware of her appearance.  
  
"Dom…What are you doing here?" Ashley asked, pushing back a strand of her hair.  
  
"I'll let you two talk." Randall said, turning towards Dom. "It was nice talking to you."  
  
"You too sir." He said, the he turned to Ashley. "I need to talk to you." He said, firmly.  
  
She gulped and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Ok, what?  
  
"Where in the hell were you today? I thought we had an agreement. You help fix YOUR car."  
  
"I was sleeping. God, I'll fix the car Dominic. Can I get a damn day?" She snapped.  
  
Dominic stepped back. He put his hands up in defeated.  
  
"I had a dream last night." She said, wiping the perspiration from her upper lip.  
  
"Wow, I've never known anyone who dreamt." He said, sarcastically.  
  
She licked her lips and shot him an oh-so- serious look. "I'm not Fucking kidding, Dom! That Shit was serious!" She said, raising her voice. Dominic was shocked her. He knew how to handle Letty when she got out of line, but he didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Well, what was it about?"  
  
Tears weld up in her eyes immediately. "I was in this car…and…you were yelling at me and there was this other car. It was a race." She said, her mind blurring. Her mind began to slip back to the dream. " And I don't know what happened, but you were crying and then…there was this gun and, then blood and you were standing over this body. Dominic everything was so real! I could feel it was hot outside and I could smell exhaust and then I smelt blood…" She stood there with tears in her eyes, her knees got weak and she lost her balance. She felt herself falling only to be caught by strong hands.  
  
"Ok, calm down." He said, catching her in his arms. "Baby calm down. You need to takes some breathes or something."  
  
But for Ashley, everything went black. 


	9. Call 911!

Chapter 8  
  
"Dominic what happen?" Mia asked, when Dom walked in with Ashley in his arms. She was blacked out and breathy slowly. Mia and Ashley had become good friends since the time they meet. They talked so much and got to know each other so well.  
  
"I don't know. She was talking, telling me about this dream and then…she went out." He said, laying her helpless body on the couch.  
  
Mia rushed to the kitchen and got a wet rag to put on her head. "Where was she?"  
  
"Her dad's kickboxing studio…" He said, hoping and praying that she didn't interrogate him any longer.  
  
"Dominic, maybe we need to take her to the hospital or something." Mia said, running to his side. "What happen to her hands?"  
  
Dominic hadn't noticed, he looked down and saw the damage that had been done. "Oh Shit! I didn't even see this…what the fuck?" He said, defensively taking her battered hand in his.  
  
"Dom, she's breathing funny!" Mia said. "Brian!" She yelled. Within minutes, Brian came rushing down stairs in his boxers.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"We don't know what's wrong with her!"  
  
Brian reached down and checked her pulse. "How long has she been like this?"  
  
"About 45 minutes…"  
  
"Call 911!!!" He said.  
  
Mia gave Dom a frightened look. She stood there frozen. "Go Mia!" Dom yelled.  
  
When she found her legs she ran to the phone and called for help.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Hernandez/Toretto party?" A doctor said, holding his clipboard. Dominic was the first to jump to his feet. He was truly concerned about her well-being. Randall was right up next to him, staring intently at the doctor. Mia and Brian were right at their side.  
  
"Well?" Dominic asked solicitously. "Is she alright?"  
  
The doctor gave them all a look. "You got her here just in the nick of time. She's severely dehydrated. If you had gotten her here any later, we may have lost her. " The Clarity in his voice gave Dominic the chills.  
  
He felt so stupid. He should have known to take her to the hospital immediately.  
  
"Ashley will need plenty of rest and many fluids. If possible, she needs to always be with someone until she fully recuperated. But other than that, she's fine. We'll release her, but she probably wont wake up until tomorrow morning." He said, disarming their thoughts.  
  
Dominic scrutinized at Randall. He had a troubled look on his face.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Hernandez?"  
  
Randall looked at him. "I have to go out of town tomorrow…I can't be with her."  
  
"Your worried about that?" Dominic said, throwing his arm around his shoulder. "Look, don't worry. She can stay at my house. I'll be there and my sister will there too. She will be watched, trust me."  
  
Randall's eyes lighten up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. We would love to help you out and Ash is just like one of the gang now. It'll be our pleasure."  
  
"Thank you. I will repay you, believe that."  
  
~*~*  
  
Ashley turned over on her side as the sun filtered in through the window. It danced off her brown skin and sent shimmers of color over her body. She woke up with a stretch and a yawn. She took one look at the unfamiliar surroundings and jumped up from the bed with a jerk.  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to be in bed." She heard Dominic's voice.  
  
She turned around and saw him leaning against the doorframe. "Where am I and how did I get here?"  
  
He laughed a sexy laugh, One his many amenities for her soul. "You are in my room…ha." He started. "You black out. Had to go to the hospital and then you ended up here…in my room."  
  
Ashley playfully rolled her eyes. "You love saying that don't you?"  
  
"I couldn't even start to tell you. Now get your ass back in bed, you need rest."  
  
"Dom, I can't stay up here all day! I need to go home and get some stuff." She said, trying to get past his big body.  
  
"Here are you clothes. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, and underwear…all that good shit. Now get back in bed."  
  
"You have your mind set on making me stay here don't you?"  
  
"And you have your mind set on not getting any rest now…" He was cut off.  
  
"What is going on here? Ashley you're supposed to be in bed. Dom did you wake her?" Mia asked, carrying a tray of food.  
  
"No, she was up when I got here."  
  
Mia gave him a 'yeah right' look and ushered him out. "Look, here is your food. You need to eat and drink… a lot!" She ordered.  
  
Ashley stood back shocked. "Ok, ok. I'll eat! I'll drink!"  
  
Mia sat there with her and talked. She really wanted to get to know Ashley a lot more, the girl that took her brothers heart from another women.  
  
After hours of talking and laughing and sharing some of their deepest secrets, Mia felt really close to her.  
  
"Mia, If I stay up here any longer I'm gonna flip!" Ashley exclaimed, climbing off the bed.  
  
"The doctor said for you to stay in bed."  
  
"C'mon Mia. I'll go downstairs on the couch or something. I just have to get out of this room!"  
  
Mia shrugged and got up to her feet. "Ok, well you hurry and get ready or whatever and Come right downstairs on the couch!"  
  
"Yes Mother!" Ashley said, saluting her.  
  
Mia laughed, after getting to know her better, in a sick morbid way. It made it a lot easier to defend their scandalous relationship.  
  
~*~*  
  
Dominic's mind was totally gone to a place it never had been before. It was a REALLY deep place of thought. It was so deep he didn't know how to begin to understand. Ashley's face was the only one he saw, yet flashbacks of him and Letty back when they were really close shown, but now, slowly he saw them drifting apart. Then he saw, wedding bells and himself, but he couldn't see the bride. He saw him and a baby, but he couldn't see the mother.  
  
"What the fuck?" He asked himself, trying to shake away his thoughts.  
  
He snapped out of his weird thoughts when he heard Vince talking.  
  
"Hey Ash. You looking good."  
  
"Thank you Vince." She said. "At least you call me by my name now. Sexy Ass was getting kinda old fo' sho'" She said, with a laugh. Dom watched her push a lock of her hair out of her face. She had her hands stuffed down deep in her low rider jeans. Her see-through combat shirt hugged all the right areas.  
  
He wiped his mouth, knowing for sure he had to be drooling.  
  
"Damn girl! You look better every day. How are ya?" Leon asked, scooping her up in a hug.  
  
She giggled. "I'm ready to get this car done! Race wars in three weeks!" She said, slapping him a high-five.  
  
"Yo, Are you ok? I heard you fell out last night?"  
  
Ashley was shocked at Letty's consideration; looking at the fact that Mia told her that Letty was catching on to Her and Dom. "Yeah, dude. I'm fine. I don't know what happened. Doctors said something about dehydration." Ashley shrugged and smiled. She felt kinda bad. Here she was smiling in this girl's face and having sexual thoughts about her boyfriend at the same time.  
  
"Good. Get better." Letty told her, patting her on the back. She quickly got back to business.  
  
She looked up and saw Dom staring at her. "What?" She bashfully asked.  
  
"You're supposed to be sleep or something. Not up walking around." He said, approaching her with open arms. The smile on his face was showing that he was inexplicably happy to see her.  
  
"I'm not helpless Dominic. I can make it." She said, hitting him kittenishly with bandaged hands. "And why are you smiling at me like that?"  
  
He shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry about it. You need to go back to that bed." He said, throwing his arm around her neck.  
  
"But Dom, I'm fine!" She yelped.  
  
"Nope. Back to bed you go." He said, handing her a bottle of water.  
  
They were having fun, but Letty on the other hand was watching them out of the corner of her eye gritting her teeth. "They're just friends. They're just friends." She repeated to herself.  
  
Leon noticed the look on her face and intervened her thoughts. "Their just friends Letty. Just friends." He stated.  
  
"Yeah. I know, I barely noticed them." She said unconvincingly. 


	10. Letty snaps

"Dominic, don't make me go upstairs!" Ashley protested, standing her ground.  
  
Dominic picked her up straight up off her feet and through her over his shoulder. He laughed a hearty laugh and raced up the stairs with her on his shoulder. He kicked open his door and threw her on the bed. She laughed when he climbed on top of her. He slammed her with kiss after kiss. The heat came back, and it came back with the force of a thousand men. Before either knew it, clothes were being shed and "I love you's" were said.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Dom asked, his lips pressed close to hers.  
  
That had to be the wrong thing to at the wrong time. "Dom, we cant…" Ashley whispered. His face dropped and he climbed off of her.  
  
"Your right baby. I wasn't thinking, your sick and everything. I'm sorry."  
  
Ashley smiled at him with a sheepish. "Dominic, I was talking about Letty being right downstairs." She said, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
He looked away coyly. "Yeah, that too."  
  
Ashley looked away from him with her mind reeling. Stuff these days were getting confusing, especially anything that was concerning Dominic.  
  
"Ok, well look. Even though we cant do anything. We can do SOMETHING. But later tonight, ok. Hunny?" She said, leaving the sweetest, softest kisses on his cheekbone.  
  
"Listen," Dom started. He relished in her attention. "I was thinking…that maybe…I should break up with Letty. I mean I know I want to be with you, so why should I try to juggle the both of you. I want you to be my girl and I want to tell folks and stuff."  
  
"Not right now…but don't get me wrong! I want people to look at me as "Dom's girl" I think that would be phat, but you have to look at the full circle. Letty aint just gonna smile and bare it." Ashley pointed out.  
  
"OK, yeah you're right." Dom said, rolling off the bed. "But if she starts to catch on…I'm not denying it."  
  
Before she had a chance to object he grabbed her once again and threw her over his shoulder and carried her down stairs.  
  
"Now, get rest. You can come out later." He said, relinquishing his grip on her waist.  
  
She smiled to herself. All she did these days was smile and she was happy. She was 24 years old and she could have counted her happy times on one hand before she met Dominic. Every since her mother died she felt like she owned it to her mother to be sad, even though she knew that was the last thing that she would have wanted. Her mind went back to the event of April 17, 1996. It started as a normal day, as normal as ever. She woke up, her mother fixed her breakfast, and then She went to work. Like always, but something didn't feel right. She begged her mom to stay home that day, just so they could chill. But Catherine refused saying, she would spend a special weekend with Ashley afterwards. 'I love you sweetie.' Were the last words she heard from her mother before she walked out the door. The phone call Ashley got 7 hours later crushed her, She lost her girly side, and she lost her smiles. She lost a lot. All she did was cry and lounge around. It took her forever to climb back in a car and try again. Then she raced and that opened a whole new door.  
  
She jumped up when she heard a burst of commotion outside. She raced to the door and saw Jesse jumping around.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, frantically, looking at all the faces  
  
"We race, that car you won is gonna make up a couple hundred thousand dollars richer. " He said.  
  
Her eyes traveled across all the faces. She gave them all a dry look. "Is that what you were Trippin' for!" She yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Hey that's what we do. Its our other means for survival." Leon told her, carrying a Euro light in his hand.  
  
She saw Letty over in the corner, quiet and sullen. Cautiously Ashley walked over to her. "Hey…"  
  
Letty's head snapped up. She didn't speak a word she just gritted her teeth. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked.  
  
Out of nowhere, something inside Letty, was released and she punched her in the face. Ashley's head snapped to the left.  
  
"What the fuck!" Ashley screamed. "What was that for?"  
  
"Because your so fucking perfect it makes me sick! Every last one these guys, Vince, Leon, Domininc, even Jesse has been trippin since your brought your smart, perfect little ass here! I'm sick of this shit!" Letty said punching her again.  
  
"Don't you ever place a fucking finger on me again bitch!" Ashley yelled, lunging toward Letty. She shot her a quick jab to the right, followed by one to the left. This was the perfect time to let out all her anger. There was no better time to show off her kickboxing skills then now. She didn't even feel bad about it. Letty started so it was Letty's place to whoop ass or get her ass whooped. They fell to the ground with Ashley on top of her, punching the living shit out of her.  
  
"I thought we were cool, but you're just like all the other bitches out there Letty! Your just like them!" Ashley wailed to the top of her lungs.  
  
"Dominic, get in here!" Vince called, running up to the two girls. "Stop it!" He yelled at them.  
  
It was Letty's turn now, with a bloody eye and busted lip, she flipped Ashley over onto her back and kneed her in the side. "I hate sneaky bitches! We could have been cool if you hadn't have taking Dom away!" All of Letty's pent of thoughts and feelings were being let out in the most violent way.  
  
"Letty!" Dominic called. He and Leon rush to the girls and pulling them apart. "Letty!" Dom reiterated.  
  
"Let me go Dom! Let me go!" She repeated.  
  
As Leon pulled Ashley away she got one clean shot to Letty's stomach and she kicked the shit out of it. Letty reeled over in pain.  
  
"Don't ever fuck with me again!" Ashley screamed, as Leon pulled her to the other side.  
  
"Who started this?" Dominic asked, loudly. His voice was as serious as ever. "I said who the hell started this!"  
  
"I did Dom! She was asking for it!" Letty said, trying to pull away from his grasp, but he tightened up. "I know something is going on between to two of you. No need to lie anymore. The way you look at her is the way you used to look at me. If you want to be with her fine! I give up! Its over!" She said, with tears in her eyes. That was the first time Dom had seen her cry in a long time. The grip he had on her loosed and she pulled out of his grip. She didn't say a single word, she mumbled nothing, and she just walked away.  
  
"Ashley…" Dom said, walking over to her. Leon released her. "What happened?"  
  
"Get away from me!" She said, pushing past him. "Take me home Leon!"  
  
Leon jumped at her request, not asking any questions.  
  
"NO!" Dominic yelled. "You're not going anywhere! You have to stay here."  
  
"I have to do nothing!" Ashley screamed back, heading to Leon's car.  
  
"Leon, don't!" Dominic said, and Leon stopped.  
  
"Leon!" She said. He started walking again. This time they made it to the car, but Dominic was quickly in toe.  
  
"I said no! Dom yelled, kicking a deep dent in the side of Leon's car. Leon and Ashley sat froze. "Get out."  
  
Leon and Ashley both stepped slowly out of the car. Leon flashed Ashley a helpless look and walked towards the house.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked him, looking down.  
  
Dominic put his head in his hands. He was confused. What just happened? What in the hell just happened?  
  
"I just want you!"  
  
~*~*  
  
"That was stupid." Dominic said, nursing Ashley's wounds.  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked.  
  
Jesse took his hands out of his faded jean pockets. "Letty just snapped. She went Psychiatric Ward man. She just punched her in the face and then Ashley went Commando on her ass doing all these kicks and shit."  
  
They all watched Jesse act of the fight again.  
  
"Uh…thank you for that little play…yeah…" Dom said, bringing back his attention. "Are you alright."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Dominic's soft side left when he stood up. "Ok, its 9:30. We need to be at 5th and Glen by 10 o' clock." He said, getting up.  
  
Ashley's mind then went into overdrive. Something didn't feel right. There was this gut feeling she had watching them all walk out the door.  
  
"Dom!" She said, running to catch up with him. He turned around, facing her. "Don't go…. guys…don't go, please just trust me…. Don't go." She said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Ash," He said stroking her face. "Calm down, we'll be right back." He bent over and kissed her right there in front of everyone and it felt good. She watched him and the guys walk to their cars and get in.  
  
"I love you sweetie," He yelled back to her, and her heart fell. A strange warm sensation came over her, as if she was living a past moment- all over again. 


	11. The moment he'd been waiting for

Chapter 10  
  
"Dominic this don't feel cool man. Ashley was right; it's this weird feeling in the air."  
  
Dominic rolled his eyes. "Leon, its just a race. Just like any other night. It aint nothing new!" Dom said into his cell phone.  
  
"Man, I trying to tell you…"  
  
Dominic slapped his phone down before he could finish. What was with everybody today? Folks was trippin on some high level. First Ashley was sick, then Letty flips out, now Leon is talking about stuff didn't feel right? Was it too much to ask to make some money, and take Ashley somewhere where they can just chill for a few days, no interruptions, no people to wig out on them, no nothing.  
  
He sighed as he pulled into the crowd of people, his fans, and his supporters. "Here we go." He said, getting out. He had a line of people waiting to get at him and try their best to beat him.  
  
Everything was fine, so what was the big deal?  
  
~*~*  
  
"Ash, Dom has raced a thousand times. I can't even remember how old he was when he started. He'll be fine!" Mia said, plopping down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
Ashley shook her head. "No, you don't understand, "I love you sweetie" was the last thing my mother said to me before she died. It just wasn't this good feeling." Ashley explained, with frantic hand motions.  
  
Mia's eyes stared at her. "What? I didn't know your mother died…"  
  
Ashley closed her eyes, making a dam to shield her tears. "Well, now you do." She said, softly. Her voice was nothing short of a whisper. "Mi, I really don't want to get into all that right now. Its just…that…" She said, starting to get chocked up.  
  
"Shh," Mia said pulling her close to her in a friendly embrace. "I understand. My daddy died too."  
  
Ashley and Mia sat there with each contemplating and crying about everything that was wrong and everything that is right in this world.  
  
"Look, we can't do this. We're strong women!" Mia encouraged. "We can get over things in our life. Any obstacle through at us, we can get through stuff. Come on, let's wipe the tears and watch movies, ok?"  
  
Ashley grinned. "Good idea…I don't usually cry in front of people. I kinda have this tough/girly image I try to keep that in check…so uh…try not to tell anybody."  
  
"Oh yeah, that tough girl thing. I was never good at that!" Mia said, trotting off to the kitchen.  
  
Ashley got comfortable and stretched out on the couch. She turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels.  
  
"Breaking NEWS." The T.V read.  
  
" At 11 o'clock the first shots rang out at 5th and Glen. A reported street race has gone wrong. Leaving one dead and 3 injured. This has turned into a bloody gang fight. More on this and in one minute."  
  
Ashley sat there dead silent as the anchor read off his paper. Her knees got weak and she fell back on the chair.  
  
"Mia!" She screamed, as the same screen popped up on screen again. Mia ran at top speeds to see what was up. She too, fell to the couch when she saw Dominic's shot up bright red RX-7.  
  
"That's Dom's car…" She said, clasping Ashley's hand tightly.  
  
Ashley silently shook her head. Anger and hurt surged throughout her body. She jumped up from her sitting spot and ran to the door. She grabbed her keys and flung open the door, racing to her car. She grabbed a PP 7 silencer rifle out of her trunk.  
  
"NO ASHLEY!" Mia wailed. "Its too dangerous! PLEASE STAY HERE!"  
  
"I CANT! Dom's hurt I have to see what happened!"  
  
"STOP TRYING TO BE A HERO ALL THE TIME!"  
  
Ashley slammed the door to the car shut. "I'M not trying to be a HERO!" She howled.  
  
"Put the gun down!" Mia instructed.  
  
"No!"  
  
They stood there looking at each other. Waiting for the other to speak. "Mia, I have to go…" Ashley's said. Her voice had drop drastically to a sad plead. "…I have too…I cant loose him Mia. Don't you understand? This is your brother! And I love him! I cant loose him!" Ashley dropped the gun and dropped to her knees beside the car, crying. She jumped to her feet when she heard squealing tires and roaring engines. Mia ran to her side.  
  
They watched the cars advance closer to them.  
  
"That's Leon's car!" Mia exclaimed.  
  
They watched Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Dominic get out. Ashley finally breathed.  
  
"Dominic! I was so worried about you! I thought you were gone!" She let out. She ran and jumped up in his arms. Throwing her legs around his waist. He picked her up and held her tight.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have stayed here. I shouldn't have left." Dom stammered, his lips crashing into hers.  
  
She kept herself there, loving the feeling of herself in his arms. "I love you, Dom."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
As she climbed down from his massive body, she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could, knocking the breath out of him. "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
He smiled as he clutched his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, we're alright too!" Leon called to her.  
  
"You got a fox there." Vince said, watching her figure as she walked back into the house.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." He responded, trying to catch his breath.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Dom, don't ever scare me like that again." Ashley whispered in his ear. She traced her finger down his back.  
  
"I wont." He said back. His head, resting on her chest moved up and down as she did.  
  
The whole gang had sat down to watch a movie. It was something with killing and car racing. Ashley, being he usually self liked those kind of movies, but she was more interested in Dom at the moment.  
  
"Lets go upstairs." He purposed with a grin.  
  
"And what will we do?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there." He said, getting up, grabbing her hand. She followed behind him, giggle like a schoolgirl.  
  
"I thought we were bad." Mia said, to Brian.  
  
Ashley tried he hardest to keep up with Dominic as he bounded up stairs. He pulled her into his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"So now that we're here…?" Ashley said in a lascivious tone. She was pressed firmly against the doorway by Dom's frame. He kissed her, softly at first, then harder in a lickerish sort of way. His arms dropped to her voluptuous ass. With pure muscle and strength he pick her up by her backside, lifting her off her feet.  
  
Dominic was trying his best to control himself. He didn't want her to feel like he was forcing himself on her, nor did he want to hurt her. He dropped her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. The moment he had been dying to reach. Ashley grinded her teeth together, trying to be as quiet as possible, but as they both reached their peak she cried out in complete and utter ecstasy. Theirs bodies shook, recuperating from what just took place inside of them. She collapsed on top of him with a heave and just lay there with him massaging her shoulders until she fell fast asleep. Dominic watched her sleeping. She looked like an angel, peaceful in her slumber. He got up from the bed and walked over to his black pants. A wad of money fell out as he did this- his winnings from that night. He should have been happy, but he wasn't. The only way he would have enjoyed winning, was having her right there with him to celebrate. 7,000 dollars, right there in his hand and the only thing he could think about was, her. He turned around a saw her lying there looking a beautiful. He dropped the money on his nightstand and climbed in beside her. Everything was cool with them- together.  
  
~*~*  
  
Baby I love you, you are my life  
  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
  
You're my relation and connection to the sun  
  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
  
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world  
  
1 --Dangerously in love by Destiny's child 


	12. Watching from the sidelines?!?!

Chapter 11  
  
Ashley woke up the next morning groggy and sore. She felt so comfortable and warm in Dom's arms. She didn't want the moment to end. But her thoughts were soon torn away from her with a loud knocking on the door. She jumped up and pulled Dominic's shirt over her head.  
  
"What!" She asked, annoyed.  
  
Mia stood there with a grin on her face. "What happened here?" she asked, strolling in the room, picking up various clothing items.  
  
"Nothing!" Ashley said, quickly. "WE just talked and stuff…"  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I guess that's what that "OOOOOOH DOMINIC! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! OH YEAH BABY!" was about right?" Mia said, to the top of her lungs.  
  
Dominic's head shot up. "WhaT?" He asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Nothing, baby go back to sleep." Ashley said, pulling Mia out of the room.  
  
Mia laughed hysterically. " What?" She asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Ashley asked, shivering from the cold air hitting her legs.  
  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the mall. You know girl stuff. Shopping, gossiping, yadda, yadda." Mia stated.  
  
Ashley frowned. "That's girly stuff Mia…"  
  
Mia's smiled dropped and she gave her a pouty dog look. "Please…Please…"  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. Let me get ready." She said, slipping back in the door. She tip toed over to the bed and pulled out her clothes. She tried her best to be quiet and not wake Dominic.  
  
She squealed as a pair of hands shot out and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Dom! Let me up. I have to get ready."  
  
"Where ya goin?" He asked.  
  
"To the mall with Mia. Not that you need to know." She said, wriggling from his grip.  
  
"Hey, I always know where you're going." He said, pointing a finger at her.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes and walked away with clothes in hand. "Don't even try that."  
  
~*~*  
  
Mia and Ashley walked around the mall, bickering. Mia was trying to put Ashley in a dress! Ashley looked purely disgusted. She refused to be such a girl!  
  
"Mia! Listen to me! I'm not wearing a dress. Its against everything that I believe is right!"  
  
"You have to look good cheering Dom on tonight."  
  
Ashley threw her a death glance, and stuck her nose up in the air. "Cheering him on? Shit, you should have brought his ass here to pick him out an outfit to cheer ME on. I don't that cheerleading bullshit."  
  
Mia looked at her with disfavor. "Ash, you're his girl. You need to look good for him, because if you don't then some other girl will…"  
  
"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Ashley laughed at this. "You must not know who I am. I don't get jealous over no hoes. If Dom wants them, then he can have 'em. Guys are like buses for me, another one comes around every 5-minutes." She said, walking into an Urban Hip-Hop clothing store.  
  
Mia sighed at her blindness. "Dom is a good guy, he's my brother for crying out loud! So many girls would die to have him. I know this trust me!"  
  
"I trust you, it's more like I don't care. He's mine. Period. That's enough said."  
  
Mia looked at her in shock. "You're the most trusting girlfriend I believe he's ever had."  
  
Ashley smiled. "Well what can I say, I'm one of a kind."  
  
"Whatever," Mia said, laughing. "But really some advice, you need to show him you're proud every now and then"  
  
"What the hell Mia? Why are you telling me stuff like this?" Ashley asked, with a grin.  
  
"Because, man you're cool, I hope he keeps you around!"  
  
Ashley burst out laughing. "You're a trip! You're a trip!" She said, running right into the arms of a guy. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled, looking up at him. It was the Asian man who's car she'd won. His arms tighten around her.  
  
"What the fuck man, get off me!" She said, loudly. She struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
Out of nowhere he bent over and kissed her. She was caught off guard by his actions, and she did what she always did when some random guy forgot his place. She kneed him as hard as she could in the balls.  
  
"Get the hell away from me asshole!" She yelled, grabbing Mia and stomping away.  
  
Mia walked briskly beside her. "Who was that?"  
  
"Hell if I know." Ashley said. "I think it was that guy whose car I won…whatever." Ashley informed her, disregarding it.  
  
"Should we tell Dom about that? I mean cause he would kill him!"  
  
"Nah, I just reduced what little balls he had, to mixed nuts. It's solved."  
  
"Does that happen often?"  
  
Ashley shrugged. "Every once and a while." She said, with all seriousness.  
  
~**~**  
  
Ashley sat in the front seat looking out of the window as her and Dom pulled up. All the people there just waiting, watching ready to take on the best, which everybody knew it was Dominic.  
  
"Do good baby," She said, kissing him before they got out. She stepped out with all eyes on her. She heard the girl's envious scowls and the boy's lustful howls, She smiled at the attention, she loved it actually.  
  
Her chain belt that hung from the leather pants she wore, hit against her thigh every step she took to reach Dom's side.  
  
"So you score again?" Edwin said, slapping hands with Dominic. He nodded at Ashley.  
  
Dominic threw his arm around her waist. "Yup. You know it." He said. "So who's up?"  
  
"Iight, you got Mel and Slim. One Race. 4G-buy in. winner takes all." Hector said, adding his two-cents in.  
  
Ashley went over and took a seat on the hood of Mia's car. "I can't believe I'm sitting on the side lines. Watching my man race. This is so NOT like me!"  
  
"Hey, what's up?" A Mexican man asked. Ashley looked at him. "What's up."  
  
"I'm Hector. I got a last name too, but I can't pronounce it so…"  
  
"Yeah, Ashley Hernandez."  
  
"Mia, where's Letty?" He asked, turning meeting Mia's glance.  
  
Mia laughed. "Her and Ashley got in a little tussle."  
  
"Who won?" He asked.  
  
Ashley cut in. "I'm here aint I?" She said cocking her eyebrow.  
  
Hector shared her laughter. "You got balls. I like that. Dom always gets the best."  
  
"What can I say?" She said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. 


	13. Time apart

Chapter 12  
  
Dominic is one of those kinds of guys. They just cant loose. He won his race tonight. He wins them all. It was if maybe racing was his fate. It's totally weird, never losing. Some would say that was good, great even, but there are things you need to think about. Everybody has there time to shine, and everybody HAS to come to this point where they fail. Dominic, he was on of those people, who felt he was completely meant to win and losing was NEVER an option. So what was to happen if he did loose, If he lost it all in a single race? Lost what meant the world to him a single race. He never thought about that, but something inside Ashley was being eaten up by the thought. How in the Hell would he take a loose? That was something to think about.  
  
~*~*  
  
Ashley took Mia's advice. She sat on the sidelines and drowned him with congratulations when he won, of course. It was so not her nature and it felt weird. She felt as if she was going back on everything she said, she looked exactly like a hood ornament, like a cheerleader. Yuck! The more she started to think about it, the more she was started to realize that she needed some time away from him, away from the crew, away from Mia, away from Dominic…away from love. Everything was becoming a blur. She tried to shake the thoughts, but Damn, it was starting to bother her.  
  
"My trophy," He said, picking her up. She smiled despite her feelings.  
  
"Damn," She said, as softly as possible, no one heard her. She loved this man, she loved the feeling of being in his arms, and she loved his adoration. But she hated what she was becoming, everything she used to despise, she was becoming, such a girl, such a drama queen, a shopper.  
  
"We're leaving. Holla." Dominic yelled to the crowd.  
  
Ashley followed him. "Why are we leaving?"  
  
Dominic didn't respond until they were in the car and off on their way. "Its boring."  
  
"What?" She asked. Clearly confused.  
  
"Tonight. It's no challenge. I always win and…damn I mean I get so sick of it! They don't even try anymore. " He grasped the steering wheel t so tightly that it made his knuckles white.  
  
"Why does that bother you? You win money and,"  
  
He stopped her. "Its not about the money." He growled. "My dad died for this! The least they could go is let me work for his honor!"  
  
Ashley sat back as if she were glued to the seat. He scared the hell out her when he got mad. She knew he wouldn't hit her, but she never wanted to tempt him. She sat silent.  
  
"Look…I don't know what's going through my head right now, but I,"  
  
"Dom…I think I need some time away from this." She cut in. This wasn't exactly the best time to break it to him, but you have to do what you have to do.  
  
He said nothing. Not a thing, but she could tell he was clenching his teeth.  
  
"What I mean is…that I just need like a few days without, this life. I feel like I'm being turned into something I'm not I need to be myself, be with myself and think about this."  
  
"So what are you saying?" He asked, not meeting her glance.  
  
Ashley bit her lower lip. "I love you, but I need to be away from you for a second or whatever…"  
  
"Ok," He said, his voice quivered. Tears. She knew it, but she also knew that he was NOT going to cry. Not this tough guy.  
  
"Um…you can take me home. I'll call you." She said.  
  
He did what he was told, being silent the whole way. Too many things were going through his mind and he didn't want to say or do anything to make this worse. He gritted his teeth together to keep the tears from spilling over his cheeks. Men don't cry. Men aren't soft. He pulled up to her house slowly, feeling empty.  
  
"Bye…" She said, getting out. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you."  
  
"You too." He said, in a dry tone, yet meaningfully.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Daddy, I'm fine now. I'm just going to to chill or something. No strenuous workouts or nothing…but can't I just go to the gym for like an hour?"  
  
"NO!" Randall said firmly. "I mean it."  
  
She frowned. "But daddy,"  
  
"No. That is that. Look, I'll be home tomorrow are 3:00pm. I'll talk to you when I get back in town. Love you honey."  
  
"Love you too daddy," She said with a groan. She looked down at her workout outfit.  
  
"Shit." She mumbled. One thing she never did was cross her dad. He was strict and he meant exactly what he said. She ran upstairs and pulled on her swimsuit. To the beach she will go, since she has no choice. She pulled up to the beach, disrupting the serenity with her stereo Blaring "Shine" by the Hotboys.  
  
She didn't want to swim, she didn't need a tan, so she just sat there watching the waves hit the sand, thinking.  
  
She watched couples frolicking together. It almost made her sick to her stomach at the thought. She lay back on her blanket. The sun shielded from her face.  
  
"Mommy," She heard a little girl say. She sat up quick and saw the prettiest baby in the world. It was a little girl with curly brown hair, Caramel skin, and big brown eyes.  
  
"Hey there cutie." Ashley said, as the little girl walked up.  
  
"Mommy," The little girl repeated  
  
Ashley smiled. "No, hunny. What's your name?"  
  
"Aaliyah Toretto, Mommy." She mumbled with her finger in her mouth. The little girl giggled.  
  
She shook her head. "Toretto? Well, Aaliyah is a pretty name." Ashley said. " I think you're lost…"  
  
"There are my two ladies." She headed Dominic's voice approaching her. "Dominic?" She asked.  
  
He smiled a big smiled and picked the little girl up. "Yeah…. are you alright my beautiful wife?"  
  
She looked a bit out there. "Wife? Dom what are you talking about? I didn't know you had a child…" She said.  
  
Dom looked at her funny. "Your really out of it. We're married." He said, holding her ring finger up to her eyes. A rock the size of Texas rested on her hand. "And of course you knew I had a child…you had her."  
  
Ashley sat up with a jerk, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
~*~*  
  
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
  
-Dangerously in Love by Destiny's child.  
  
~*~*  
  
Dominic sat at home. Depressed and surprised at himself, Guys don't get depressed. He was feeling like a girl. He was propped up on the chair watching T.V when the doorbell ran. He groaned.  
  
"What a good way to ruin the mood." He mumbled under his breath. He pulled the door open to see Letty standing there. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail; she had on some baggy pants and a tight shirt. Her eyes looked up at him so helpless.  
  
"Hey," She got out. She looked so shy and bashful.  
  
"Letty..." He said, opening the door. "Come in."  
  
She walked in with her hands stuffed in her pockets. She felt a bit uncomfortable with him now. Dom watched her walk to the living room, shocked that she was here. He stood waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Uh…look," She started. "I miss you so much!"  
  
He didn't know what to say, nor did he know what to do. "I've missed you too…"  
  
She ran over to him and feel in his arms. "I've thought about you so much." She cried into his massive chest.  
  
"Uh…" He said, unsurely patting her on the back.  
  
She was starting to shock him more and more as she sobbed into his shoulder and poured out her heart. This was not at all like her.  
  
He brought her over to the couch and sat her down.  
  
"Letty…you need to calm down." He said, trying to get her to relax.  
  
"I just want things back to the way they were. Before Ashley, before the hijacking, before all that." She sobbed.  
  
His heart dropped. Things could never be back like they were; he could never go back to her knowing Ashley was with him.  
  
"Things will never be like they were. It just can't happen. The best I can do is say lets be friends…"  
  
She sobbed even louder. "Yes we can go back. Yes we can!"  
  
He dropped his arm from her shoulders. "Things can't go back. Period."  
  
Letty tried so hard to win him back. She was prepared to fight for him. She was willing. "B-But…"  
  
"No, listen," He said. "The closet we could be is, friends. It's too much stuff behind us…" He draped his arm around her again. He felt a bit uncomfortable as she snuggled up against him.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
They jumped apart when the door slammed. "Mia!" Dom called.  
  
"Mia? No it's me. I just cant stay mad at you for anything, so…" Ashley stopped when she saw the two on the couch looking as guilty as ever. She knew it was a bad idea to come back so quick. So just as quickly as she got there, she was gone. 


	14. Moonlight Sonata

Chapter 13  
  
Ashley jumped in her car and sped away. She wasn't Sad--She was surprised. She'd never been cheated on a day in her life. Never. Her eyes clouded over with tears. She felt sick to her stomach and empty. Everything about her tingled and her body shook. Was this the feeling of heartbreak, the feeling of pain and confusion brought on by love? Of course it was. She'd felt this way before. When her mom died, when her boyfriend died. The same feeling she'd felt years prior was all coming back. She chocked trying to swallow the lump in her throat.  
  
"Why me?" She sobbed. "Always me!"  
  
She was even more surprised, maybe even sad when she got home. She drove so reckless it was a wonder if she didn't crash into something and just died. She was sad and she was even more so confused.  
  
In her house, she lay on the chair, the phone ringing off the hook. She just looked up at the ceiling with big teary eyes. After an hour of it, the steady ringing became a lullaby and it sung her slowly to sleep.  
  
~*~*  
  
Dominic dropped to his knees in the driveway. She was gone and he was left there in a cloud of exhaust and dust.  
  
"Dominic…" Letty said, coming up beside him. "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Letty, you need to leave." He said, slowly. His fists were balled into tight fist.  
  
Letty shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here like this."  
  
"Get out!" He said, his voice raising. "Just please GO!"  
  
She cried and ran to her car, jumping in. She revved the engine and pulled out. She stopped and threw him another glance. She watched him still there on his knees with his head in his hands, crying and she knew that he really and truly loved that women, and she had no chance of getting him back.  
  
After Letty left, Dominic got up and ran in the house. He charged to the phone and dialed Ashley's number. She didn't pick up the phone, so he kept on calling. He called and called until his finger was bright red.  
  
"PICK UP!" He yelled into the ringing receiver.  
  
"Hello?" He heard a soft voice say.  
  
He closed his eyes. Her voice soothed him. "Hey…"  
  
She was silent. "What do you want Dominic?"  
  
"Ashley…Baby…Nothing happened between me and Letty! Nothing!"  
  
"I didn't say it did…"  
  
He bit his lip. "Well…I just want you to know that nothing happen. I would never cheat on you I swear on my life!"  
  
"Dominic, you wouldn't believe how I feel right now. The way you made me feel…I-it kills me…I cant even think straight right now and,"  
  
"I feel the same exact way you do! But I feel worst because your accusing me of something I didn't do. I feel like shit, Worst than shit! I can't stand how I feel right now! I feel like I'm hurting you and I'm hurting, and I don't know why!"  
  
"Dom, I never said you did anything…and maybe it's not even that. Some weird stuff and thoughts have been going through my head and I think maybe we should… just you know….kinda just be friends. We are moving TOO fast and it is really scary me." She said. Basically she forced every word of that out. It wasn't her heart talking. It was strictly her mind.  
  
"You can't mean that. I love you. You love me. You can't just fool around with fate!"  
  
"They say if you love something, let it go. If it comes back, its yours….I just need to know if this is real…" She said. Her voices cracked with unshed tears. "I have to go."  
  
She hung up quick. She didn't want to hear his voice and let it sway her thoughts.  
  
Dominic stared at the phone listening to the steady hum of the dial tone, at lost for words. He couldn't think and he could breath. He felt like the wind had been totally knocked out of him. The phone dropped from his hand and hit the floor with a thud.  
  
For the first time in the longest time, Dominic Toretto cried.  
  
~*~  
  
She didn't sleep well at all. Her dreams of her and Dominic haunted her thoughts. The thoughts of having all the pain she'd faced in her life, scared the hell out of her. She sat up with a jerk, threw on her housecoat, and trudged downstairs. Her eyes darted around her living area, falling on something she hadn't noticed in forever. Ashley walked over and sat at the white grand piano, looking blankly at the white and black keys. It was something her mother left her in her will. It had been so long since she'd played. So long since the last time her and her mother sat down and played a song together. Both laughing as they banged on the keys making sweet music. Her fingers traveled lightly over the smooth notes.  
  
She hit the first cord of "Moonlight Sonata" and stopped, shocked at the thoughts that surfaced from the music. Even though it had been a long time, the notes were still freshly embedded in her mind. She positioned her fingers once again and started the song over. Her heart beat franticly against her chest and her pulse sped up.  
  
All her emotions slipped slowly from her body and out through her long fingers into the enchanting tune.  
  
~Flashback*  
  
"Ashley, sit down here." Maria Hernandez instructed her 9-year old daughter, patting the spot beside her.  
  
"Ugh, Mom." She groaned. "I don't want to play the piano anymore!"  
  
Maria smiled, yet said firmly. "Sit."  
  
Ashley trudged over to her and plopped down. "Its not fair!" She pouted, with her arms folded. She looked out the window at the nice spring day.  
  
"I want to teach you this song."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes and kept her arms folded. "Fine." She said softly.  
  
Maria hit the first notes and Ashley was instantly captivated by the melody. She sat wide-eyed as her beautiful mother played the equally beautiful song.  
  
"What song it that?" Ashley asked. "I want to play it too!"  
  
Maria smiled again and wrapped her arms around her. "Well, sweetheart I'm going show you so you can you can make me proud."  
  
Ashley reveled in her mother's loving arms. "I love you mommy."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart."  
  
~End Flashback*  
  
She made it through the song remarkably. She'd been crying so hard she couldn't see anything she was doing.  
  
When she'd finished. She got up slowly from the piano and walked away from the memories. She was torn away from her thoughts by the doorbell. She wiped away her tears as she walked to the door. She looked out the peephole, and her eyes feel on Mia.  
  
"Mia, don't even try it. I'm not running back to Dominic." She said, as she pulled open the door.  
  
Mia gave her a funny look. "What are you talking about?" She asked. She took one look and realized Ashley had been crying. "Ashley, why have you been crying? What do you mean 'running back to Dominc'? What happened between you two?"  
  
Ashley eyes clouded over with tears once again as she was bombarded by questions.  
  
"Mia…I've been thinking so much about so much stuff and I've been thinking so much about my mom and I feel like Dom and I are moving too fast and I'm scared, because I don't want to loose him so I figured that it would so much easier to just let him go, and I went over to your house because I figured I would apologize and then I saw him with Letty and they looked so guilty!" Ashley sobbed in one breath. "I'm so confused Mia and I feel so helpless and stupid!"  
  
Mia stood there astonished as Ashley fell into her arms crying uncontrollably. Mia pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I can't believe this…."Mia whispered. "You and Dom…were so…so…"  
  
"In love." Ashley finished.  
  
Mia sat there, knowing for sure that Dominic was going insane, weather he would show it or not.  
  
"Look…I was gonna come over here and ask you if you wanted to go out…but…I guess that's out of the question."  
  
Ashley didn't even look at her. She was curled up into a tight ball on the other side of the couch.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Look, come stay over my house."  
  
"No!" Ashley said quickly.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "I don't want you staying here by yourself…with you like this…your dangerous."  
  
"I'm fine really."  
  
"No, you're coming. I'll keep Dominic FAR away from you. You wont even have to see him. Ashley, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Ok, I'll come over there, but…"She started. "Never mind." 


	15. FSTTRAC

~Chapter 14*  
  
Dominic sat up from his bed when he heard someone pounding a powerful song from the old piano downstairs. He knew it wasn't his sister. She never played that thing, and even if she did. It would never have sounded that good. He got up and wobbled over to the door on shaky legs. His eyes burned from crying and he remembered why he didn't do it very often. He trudged down the hallway and looked into Mia's room. She was there, sleeping fine. But the music still rang in his ears. The song had emotion. It was Sad, helpless, and unhappy. It seemed to reflect himself. He walked very slowly and very quietly down the stairs. He knew instantly who it was just from seeing the back of her. She rock steadily with the song. A sob escaped her lips every now and then. His heart shattered slowly, piece by piece as he stood there and watched her. Here was this tough girl. Don't take any shit. Fights for what she believes in and speaks her mind.  
  
"That's beautiful…"He said. He didn't want her to stop, but she did.  
  
"Its out of tune." She responded, not looking back.  
  
Dominic advanced to her slowly. Hoping she wouldn't run away. "What's it called?"  
  
"Pathetique Sonata…" She said. "My mother used to play it whenever she was sad…"  
  
He looked down. He knew he was opening up raw wounds. He stood there silent.  
  
She sat there with her hands positioned on the keys, not playing.  
  
"I love you." He said whole-heartedly. He slid down on the bench beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Her bottom lip quivered. "…I love you too, b-but…" She chocked. "Dominic…I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to loose you! I'm scared! Why don't you see that?" She asked, looking straight in his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid…I'll always be here for you…I'd die for you."  
  
She quickly looked away. Death was always the get-a-way for the people she loved. Anger and fright sparked up inside of her. "I DON'T want you to DIE FOR ME!" She yelled slamming down the cover. "EVERYBODY DIES BECAUSE THEY LOVE ME!"  
  
She broke down in tears and dropped to the ground. "Everybody dies…" She sobbed. Dominic sat astounded at first, but he dropped down beside her.  
  
"I'll never leave you."  
  
Ashley sat there looking down. Nobody ever said stuff like that to her. And she knew that this was real and it was so true. It made her almost cry again, but she didn't. Her heart felt whole and full once again and she relaxed in his arms.  
  
He bent down and kissed her. She pulled away gradually.  
  
"I hate it when you do that." She said, looking at the keys.  
  
He brushed his fingers across her face. "Why?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Because it makes me feel I should agree to anything…"  
  
Dominic grin mischeviously. "Lets try to forget whatever just happened between us. The break-up…everything you thought. Lets just forget it." He purposed.  
  
Ashley smiled still looking down. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Now sit up and play me something. I love to hear it."  
  
"I knew it! You two are soooo predictable!" Mia said, watching from the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashley woke up the next morning with Dominic's dark eyes staring down at her.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at me like that for, psycho?" Ashley said. She smiled at herself. Her edge was defiantly back.  
  
"Get up and shut up! I've got a surprise for you!" He said, dragging her up.  
  
"No Dominic! I'm not dressed!"  
  
He ignored her yelps to stop. "You look great. Now come on!"  
  
He drug her downstairs and through the living room, right outside.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"My goodness Dom. We aren't kids!"  
  
He sighed and put his hand over her eyes. He signaled for the guys to lift the garage door.  
  
"Open…. now!" He said.  
  
Ashley opened her eyes and gasped. She ran full sped inside and dropped to her knees. "MY BABY!" She yelled to the top of her lungs. Kissing the fender of her fixed Honda Civic.  
  
"Dominic, thank you! I love you!" She said, running jumping up in his arms, kissing his cheek. "I love it so much!"  
  
She did. The car that was once black was now Bright Blue with a Red-racing stripe down the side. She had Red Altezza Tail lamps, and a red under glow.  
  
"Wow…"She said, walking down the side of it. "This looks Rad!"  
  
She popped the hood and looked what she had under the hood- All Awesome.  
  
"I love you guys!" She said, hugging them all one at a time. "You did great on my car!"  
  
"Well come on baby. Lets go for a ride." Dominic said, letting the keys dangle from his fingers  
  
Ashley grabbed them and jumped into the driver seat. "Oh I love you car!" She said, hugging the wheel. Dom cocked his eyebrow and jumped in the passenger side.  
  
She revved the engine and relished at its powerful sound. She spun off happy. She was getting herself back together and best of all She didn't loose Dominic in bout with stupidity. When she thought about it, her whole deal was fucked up. Her head was fucked up, but it was finally clearing up. Her mother was gone and she was never coming back, that's just something she has to deal with. If her and Dom make something of what they have, then it just happens. She was finally starting to realize that she should live her life now and just not think about what happened to her before and what's gonna happen in the future.  
  
~*~*  
  
"SLOW DOWN!" Dom said exclaimed grabbing hold to his seat.  
  
Ashley giggled. "Oh live a little!" She said, nudging him.  
  
"I live all the time but not on streets with innocent people!" He reminded her.  
  
She slammed down on her brakes. "Are you happy now?!" She asked. "Baby, I'm just trying to get the feel of speed again! You had me so girly I forgot the rush you get!"  
  
He laughed. "Yeah well, I have that effect on women!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and hit him in the stomach. "Whatever big man!"  
  
They both jumped when a motorcycle came up beside her and came over in her lane. She turned the wheel to avoid damage, and swerved out of the road. She threw open the door and jumped out.  
  
"You Fucking Asshole!" She yelled to the cyclist. "I can't believe drivers these days!"  
  
She got back in and snapped on her seat belt. "Can you Dom?"  
  
"FSTTRAC." He mumbled.  
  
Ashley cocked her eyebrow, wondering what in the world he was talking about. "Come again?"  
  
"Yeah, that bike's tag said FSTTRAC."  
  
She shrugged. "Uh…Dom he just came over in our side. No reason to stalk now hun!"  
  
"No, that's not it. I've seen that tag somewhere before."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you have." She said sarcastically. 


	16. Depends on your answer

Chapter 15  
  
A week later, with race wars heavily on everybody's mind. They were all scurrying to get their cars in tiptop condition. Letty had come back and apologized for acting the way she did to Ashley and to Dominic. She knew she wasn't getting him back and she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship on an ego trip. It did kinda hurt when the shoe was on the other foot and she was watching enviously at the two trying to secretly share hugs and kisses.  
  
"Yo, Leon, throw me a wrench." She said, sliding from under Ashley's car. They were putting the finishing touches on it. If she was the same old evil Letty, she would have cut her brake wires…but She decided against it.  
  
"This car is gonna decimate all at race wars. I'll bet all my money on this one." Jesse said, leaning against the body of the Honda Civic.  
  
"Yeah," Letty replied. "Its killer, about as good as that car she won…almost. Why aint she racing that?"  
  
He laughed. "She wants that strictly for show. Besides, Dom has yet to teach her to drive it." He said, pointing the car with a tarp over it.  
  
"Well damn," She said, rolling back under it.  
  
Everybody knew she was still jealous as hell at the girl. Who wouldn't be? She had the cars, the man, the looks, the body-everything.  
  
It took everything inside Letty to just come out and say she was sorry even though she figured she had nothing to apologize for. Oh Well. She had to do it for the team. Because she knew this was the man she was destine to have and things would work out for her in the end.  
  
~*~*  
  
"So is everybody always this excited before race wars?" Ashley asked, lying on her stomach savoring the feeling of Dominic rubbing her shoulders.  
  
" Hell Yes! This is the time where me make money, loose money, and show everybody out there who's team kicks ass and who need to pack is up and go back home."  
  
"We're gonna win all. I have this feelings that something really exciting is gonna happen." She said.  
  
"My turn." Dominic announced, climbing off her. She pouted and mounted his back.  
  
"Did you hear me?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a feeling something exciting is going to happen,"  
  
He smiled. She was so cute! "Ashley, Something exciting always. Its called racing dip-shit."  
  
He howled with pain as when she pinched his tender flesh. "Smart-ass." She said. "But I'm serious!"  
  
"Your right," He said, turning over on his back with her still there. She rolled off of him and he pulled her close with his big arms. "Something very, very exciting is going to happen, but it all depends on your answer to my question."  
  
"What question?" She asked, looking up at him. She had her head propped up on his broad chest.  
  
He grabbed her hand and laced her fingers in his. "Marry me?"  
  
Ashley sat up quickly. "Ok, did just hear what I think I heard?  
  
"Depends on what you heard…"  
  
She shook her head. "I thought you said 'Marry Me'." She said, laughing at her stupidity.  
  
"Finally you listen to me!"  
  
Her jaw dropped straight down to the ground. "M-Marry…y-you?"  
  
"Yes." He said, reaching over and pulling a ring out of his nightstand drawer. "So what do you say, girl?"  
  
She hesitated for about a millisecond. "YES!" She yelled. Hugging his neck. "I'm gonna be a Toretto!"  
  
He laughed. "Looks that way, huh?"  
  
"I can't believe this. When Mia finds out she's gonna flip!"  
  
Ashley was excited about this, but she was VERY skeptical, because she had only known this man for a month! But through he whole 24 years existence, she'd never loved anybody nearly as much.  
  
~*~*  
  
"AHHH!" Mia screamed to the top of her lungs. "Are you serious?"  
  
Ashley beamed. "As a heartattack."  
  
"Before Brian and I? No fair! You haven't known him as long as I've known Brian. Me and Him will have a serious talk tonight!"  
  
"No!" She said. "Don't go spreading it now. Its strictly between You, Dom, and me!" She informed her, waving the ring for her to see.  
  
"How in the hell can you hold that shit up?!  
  
"It is kinda heavy. But I'll get used to it."  
  
Mia smiled. "I am so happy for you! Lets go wedding shopping!"  
  
"Ok, cool we can go tomorrow, while Dominic asks my dad for my hand in marriage. Daddy is going to trip out!" She said, laughing.  
  
"MY Brother…The King of "Never getting tied down" is getting married. Congratulations." Mia said, Her smile shown so bright.  
  
Their conversation was broken up by heavy footsteps on the stairs. They immediately shut up about it.  
  
"Didn't you hear me calling for you?" Dom asked, sternly. He looked like something was wrong.  
  
"No, What's wrong?" Ashley asked, advancing towards him, with Mia in Toe.  
  
He was looking down not saying a word.  
  
"Dominic." Mia said.  
  
He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Nothing, I just want to see the looks on your faces!" He said, cracking up laughing.  
  
Ashley and Mia looked at each other annoyed. Mia hauled off and hit him in the chest.  
  
"Oww! What was that for" He asked, looking at Ashley for support. "Are you gonna let her hit your fiancé like that?"  
  
"You deserved it, jerk." She replied, smacking him playfully on the back of the head.  
  
"Two on one!" He stated.  
  
"Dom, your bigger than the both of us put together! Now, what do you want?" Mia inquired.  
  
"Can I have my wife back?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist.  
  
Ashley laughed. "We aint married yet. Now really what do you want?"  
  
He rattled off a couple of things that she needed to do to her car, along with other things she need to do.  
  
She pouted. "You wouldn't make your poor wife work on a nice day like this…"  
  
It was Dom's turned now. He laughed. "We aint married yet." He stated, with a smirk as he walking to the door.  
  
Mia burst out laughing. "Ok, now why are you marrying him?  
  
Ashley shrugged. "He's so fine!" She joked, walking to the door also, linking her arm in his.  
  
Mia shook her head. They were so meant for each other. 


	17. Let's get straight to the point

~Chapter 16~  
  
  
  
"What about this one?" Mia asked, Holding up the five-hundredth wedding dress.  
  
Ashley shook her head. "Nope, WAAAAAAY too girly!"  
  
"It's a wedding dress for god's sake! The millionth one! Do you want to just wear a tux?"  
  
She slouched her shoulders and slumped against the wall. "I'd rather a tux than that girly little dress!"  
  
"You are sooo hard to please!" Mia groaned, holding up another dress.  
  
Ashley stuck her tongue out at her as her phone rang. "Huh?" She answered.  
  
"That's a horrible way to answer the phone."  
  
She blushed sheepishly. "Sorry Daddy. Isn't Dom there?"  
  
"Yes and we need you here now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now." Randall said, hanging up.  
  
Ashley shot Mia a look. "We gotta go…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shook her head and grabbed her arm, something was defiantly not going as planned.  
  
Ashley trudged to her car and climbed in. She and Mia drove almost silently to her house. She was so worried about what her dad was gonna say about this quick marriage.  
  
When she pulled up to the house, He knees were hitting together nervously.  
  
"Daddy…Dom?" She called.  
  
Her dad walked through the kitchen door with Dom behind him. Dom had a blank stare. Not sad, but defiantly not happy.  
  
"Lets get straight to the point. This marriage is spure of the moment, and crazy. You two have only known each other one month. You are my 24 year-old daughter, my baby. My love. You're still a Daddy's girl and you miss your mother. You're young you haven't lived, and you haven't seen the world." Randall said to Ashley. She stood there looking at him.  
  
"But Daddy, I…." He stopped her.  
  
He turned to Dom. "You, you're an ex-con, a car racer, you own a shabby store and garage…. But my daughter loves you. Even though this is crazy…I give you my daughter's hand. I except you to treat her well, like your world, like the queen that she is…Make me proud…" He said.  
  
Ashley and Dom both stood there dumbstruck with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Don't just stand their- Hug!" He said, opening his arms. Ashley and Dom both went in to hug him at the same time.  
  
Mia stood in the same place she was from the start with a tear in her eye.  
  
"I love you daddy!"  
  
He smiled. "I have another surprise for you. Come…all of you." He said, looking at Mia also. They followed him up to and across the attic. He opened a tall trunk, reveling the most beautiful wedding dress any of them had ever seen.  
  
"You look about her size." He stated.  
  
Ashley could have cried out her eyes but she didn't.  
  
"I love you daddy!"  
  
~*~*  
  
The Motorcycle whose license plate read; FSTTRAC pulled to a stop in front of an  
  
Abandoned warehouse. The driver pulled off his helmet and tucked it under his arm.  
  
He walked slowly up to the door. Disappointed in himself. Once again her came up  
  
Empty-handed. He knew Johnny would get on his ass again for not getting the girl on  
  
his second try. Johnny didn't like slack. Non-at all.  
  
He knocked on the door and it immediately opened and he was pulled in.  
  
"Chill out on the Versace, Lance!" He exclaimed, referring to his leather  
  
Jacket.  
  
"Always gotta be on my P's and Q's." He said. "Johnny has been expecting you, and since I don't see Dominic's girlfriend kicking and screaming while you drag her by the hair, He's gonna be in an even worse mood.  
  
"Is he really in that bad of a mood?"  
  
Lance pointed to a man with a black eye and busted look. "Well, Jack, That guy said the Sixers were better than the wizards, but I'll let you make your own judgments."  
  
Jack shuddered. "Shit!" He mumbled. He pushed open another door and saw Johnny  
  
Posted up on the side of the pool table. He looked at Jack, and then he looked behind him. Johnny burst out  
  
with laughter. "Where's the girl?" He asked.  
  
"I-I didn't get her. I lost the race, you know. Dom was with her the other day,  
  
And today at the Wedding place, She left so quick I didn't even get a chance to make  
  
A plan. Just give me another chance Johnny. I got this!" Jack said.  
  
Johnny laughed then lunged at him. He jerked him up by the shirt. "GET ME THE  
  
GIRL! SHE IS HOW WE GET DOMINIC! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! AND IF I DON'T  
  
GET HER, I DON'T GET HIM, AND IF I DON'T GET HIM, I KILL YOU! YOU HAVE TIL' RACE WARS. THAT  
  
GIVES YOU FOUR DAYS. YOUR LIFE IS AT STAKE!"  
  
Johnny screamed. "Now," His voice lowered. " Its time for you to leave." He  
  
Said, grabbing his drink.  
  
Lance quickly escorted Jack out. "Now, what's your judgment?" He said, throwing Him out the door.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Bye Mr. Hernandez. It was a pleasure meeting you." Mia said, shaking Randall's hand.  
  
"Likewise, Mia." He said.  
  
"Ok, Daddy. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, bye." Ashley said, grabbing Dominic by the arm.  
  
"Bye sweetie." He said. "Dom, I need to talk with you for a few seconds. It won't take long."  
  
Ashley looked at her dad, shrugged and turned to Dom. "Ok Papi, I'll see you at your house." Ashley said, Kissing Dominic softly on the cheek. She followed Mia out the door.  
  
Dominic stood there in the entryway feeling stupid. "Uh…"  
  
"I just want to let you know that my daughter is a flower and she hasn't fully bloomed yet. I give you her hand in marriage because she loves and if she loves you, then I do to. But if you hurt her, I'll kill you. I promise." Randall said, sternly.  
  
Dom was kinda shocked. The thought of hurting her had never crossed his mind.  
  
"Sir, I…"  
  
Randall put up his hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear anything, but your promise to never, as long as you and I both walk this earth, hurt her, physically or mentally. She's had it hard and I trust that you will make her happy not hurt. Give me your word."  
  
His eyes burned into Dominic's. "You have my word Sir. I've never had the intention or even the thought of hurting her- ever. She means everything to me, and,"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because we,"  
  
Randall cut him off. "You've only known her a month are you positive that she is the one you want?"  
  
"More than anything!" Dominic said quickly.  
  
Randall stood posted with his arms across his chest, looking Dom straight in the eye. Was this a showdown?  
  
After 5 solid minutes of standing there analyzing each other. A smile played on the corner of Randall's lips.  
  
"Welcome my family- Son." 


	18. A Forshadowing by chance?

Chapter 17  
  
Ashley woke up, comfortable in her own bed. She sat up and a shiver went down her spine. She had grown quite used to waking up in Dominic's strong arms.  
  
She jumped out of the bed when the phone rang. "Dom, I just got out of bed Damn!" She said.  
  
"Dom? This isn't Dom. I'm much more of a man." The voice said.  
  
"The aint a man out there, but anyway. Hello?" She said, irritability hung heavily on her words.  
  
The man on the other end laughed. " How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine…. Who is this?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"That's not the point. The point is, I'm watching you. Every move you make. Every time you speak, every time you breath…I'm watching you."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. "Stop lying. Who is this?" She asked again, picking up the caller ID box. It read; Private Caller.  
  
"Private call baby doll. I'm not stupid. I wouldn't call you from my house." He said. "Soon." He mumbled.  
  
"Soon? What the hell? I hate playing games with Dicks, so do not fuck with me motherfucker." Ashley said into the phone.  
  
"Hum.." He said. "Fuck with you? I haven't even thought about that. Thanks for the idea. See you later." He hung up.  
  
"Fucking psycho asshole." She said, slamming down the phone. An uneasy feeling came over here. What if somebody was watching her? She moved quickly over to the window and looked out, but she shut them quickly when thoughts ran through her head.  
  
She took a deep breath. "He does not know who he's fucking with." She mumbled. She slid open her nightstand drawer and saw the bright gleam of her 'shiv. She laughed. "He just does not know."  
  
She got up and went to the shower. Today she would take her lazy ass to the gym, work thoughts out of her mind, then work on her car. Yes, she loved Dom, but no more of this lovey-dovey, stuck up the ass bullshit. Race Wars was a time to redeem herself, get her reputation back as the Bitch, the badass- Ashley. Not the Cheerleader, the hood ornament- Dom's girl. She let the hot water cleanse her mind, body, and soul. She refused to let this marriage change her. To let it change her mind, to make her settled for less. She looked at the ring on her finger.  
  
"Damn that's a big ass rock. No turning back on that." She said to herself as she wiped the water from her face.  
  
When Ashley got in her Acura 3.2 TL, she turned up the radio and pulled off. She needed to clear her brain and get it straight for what was to come. She would just do her thing today. 'Cut Friends' By Camouflage blared from her system. For some strange reason, this song made her feel better about things.  
  
"Hey baby!" She barely heard a voice over her music.  
  
She turned down the radio and looked over to the car next to her. They were defiantly racers. She pulled her glasses down to the tip of her nose to get a better look and she left them there. Her lips were poised in her tight, natural pout. She didn't say a word. She let them do all the talking.  
  
"So what up with that ass?" They asked.  
  
She laughed. Not with them at them. She looked at the street sign in the left of her eyesight.  
  
"You're on the wrong street. This aint Hollywood Blvd. You gets no ass here. You two look like you race…" Ashley said, almost leaning completely out the driver's side window.  
  
"You know it babe."  
  
"Yeah me too, so lets do it?" She said, her catty side coming out.  
  
Both men laughed. "You? You're a fucking girl."  
  
Ashley sat back, gripping the steering wheel- pissed. "So let me get this straight. That's dick for 'I'm afraid' right?" She asked, looking back at them.  
  
Her cynical words bite them right in the ass. "You asked for it you sarcastic bitch!" He growled.  
  
"Oh," Ashley said satirically. " I like that attitude."  
  
The second the light turned green, they were off. Dust, exhaust, and rocks all polluted the air around the scene. Ashley beat the guys by inches only.  
  
"Damn you lost by regular old Sports car. No work. No Nitrous. Nothing."  
  
"You only won by a few inches!" They called out.  
  
She laughed. "Like a great man once said; "It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's Winning." No how you like that, Bitch." She said. Pulling off leaving them with their tails tucked between their legs and their mouths hanging open. Exactly how she loved it.  
  
~*~*  
  
Letty dusted off her greasy hands on her overalls. Her eyes wandered to Dominic like they did frequently these days. She couldn't stop thinking about him and their inevitable destiny together. Ashley was just a bump in the road that they had to get over and soon they would be together again. She brushed a piece of her black hair from her face as Dom pasted by her.  
  
"That's looks good." He complimented the work she'd done on the car.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She was desperate to talk to him. "Uh…Dom…"  
  
He turned around and faced her. Her eyes traveled over the man in front of her standing in his jump suit that was hanging half off showing off his wifebeater.  
  
"Yea?" He asked.  
  
She stuffed her hands down deep into her pockets like she found she did when she was nervous. "Can we talk-alone?"  
  
She could tell he was hesitant. "Uh…sure." He said, going back to his office in the back with her following him.  
  
When they were both back in his office, standing there, both uncomfortable. It defiantly wasn't the same vibe going on.  
  
"Do you need something?" Dom asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Letty looked up into his deep brown eyes. "Where did we go wrong?" She asked.  
  
Dom dropped his head. "I'm not having this conversation."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Letty!"  
  
"Look, Dominic. I love you! More than anybody I've EVER been with. We are meant to be together!" Letty said, assuredly.  
  
Dom got up quickly and stormed over to her. "See this!" He said loudly, shoving his engagement ring in her face. "I'm getting married, Letty. Do you understand that?"  
  
Letty shook her head. "That ring means nothing to me. I still love you and soon, on down the line. You'll see, that it means nothing at all to you." She looked him straight in the eye when she said that. Making sure every last one of her words sunk in. "We've been together for so long. You weren't with me for nothing."  
  
With those last words, she pranced back off to the main garage. She wasn't gonna loose her cool, fight Ashley, or Dom. She was just going to let things happen, and let fate take its course. 


	19. She was just an obstacle.

Chapter 18  
  
Letty had always been the type of person, that if she wanted something- she'd get it. She wanted Dom, and she was DEFIANTLY going to get him. All she had to do was work her magic like she'd done many times before. Just when she was perfecting her plan, she saw Ashley's Acura pull up out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Great," She mumbled, seeing Dom perk up and come out from his office quickly.  
  
"There you are." Letty heard him whisper.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Ashley growled in his ear.  
  
She could have thrown up all her breakfast. "Dom can you come here?" Letty asked.  
  
She saw him kiss her softly and break away. "Yeah Letty?" He asked.  
  
"Can you help me with this? I can't seem to get…"She said, putting her best foot forward. She bent over in front of him to "Point out" the lose piston rings. Her arms wouldn't quite reach.  
  
"Ok, I'll get them." He said, reaching right over. She pushed her body close to his. Her best bet was to make Ashley so jealous, she couldn't stand it, but when she looked over Ashley was chatting happily with the guys.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that they flirt with her like and I mean she doesn't object?" She asked him.  
  
He ignored her question and kept doing what he was doing.  
  
"And doesn't it bother you that she wears all those skimpy clothes and prances around in front of them?"  
  
He stood up and sighed, looking her in the eye. "What is your point?" He asked.  
  
"My point is, I never did that. I never-ever sauntered around in front of these guys. I never flirted with them and they never flirted with me, because they knew I was your girl. I never provoked them!"  
  
Dominic laughed. "Baby, what she's giving me, nobody has ever had that. I should know. I busted her."  
  
Letty laughed, brushing her hair from her face. She got right up close to him and stood on her tiptoes. "You busted me too." She murmured. "Just remember, I was there for you through thick a thin, Dom."  
  
"We need to talk." He said, pulling her away by her arm. By that time, they had caught Ashley's attention and she was watching keenly.  
  
Letty laughed to herself and just let him drag her along.  
  
"Yes Dom?" She asked, when they were in private.  
  
He seemed to be furious. " What are you trying to pull?" He begged her through clenched teeth.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said, sweetly.  
  
She could see his tightly clenched jawbone. "Don't act stupid. I see what you're trying to do!" He said, the grip he had on her arm had tightened.  
  
"Your letting your imagination run wild these days."  
  
He tried his best to remain calm. His grip loosening up, but he said nothing.  
  
She laughed. "Look at you Dom. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to get married. Not to her anyway. Can you look me in the eye and say you don't still love me?"  
  
His eyes beat down on her at first, but he looked away. "Its over between me and you."  
  
"That's not what I asked…." She stared up at him. Seeing fear and truth surface up.  
  
"I love her." He whispered.  
  
"That's not what I asked you either."  
  
Letty had never in her life seen Dominic so weak, so speechless and still.  
  
Since he wasn't talking, and not looking him in the eye. She did what she felt was absolutely necessary. She put her hand on the back of his head and forcefully pulled his lips to hers. At first he tried to pull back, then he didn't fight it. She knew that he was feeling that exact same thing that she was—fireworks.  
  
----  
  
Mia was distressed. She seeing some numbers that she'd never saw before.  
  
"What?" She asked herself. After fumbling with the numbers for about 20 mintues. Then she slammed the clipboard down and stood up to stretch. She had no idea what to do, what to write, or anything. 'Of Course Dom will know-Duh' She told herself. She walked outside the restaurant and right next door to the garage.  
  
"Guys, were's Dom?" She asked. Her eyes darted across the room at the blank faces as if maybe there was something to hide.  
  
She laughed seeing Ashley's car. "Oh, well I'm sure where ever Ashley is Dominic is somewhere in toe." She said, just about to turn around.  
  
"Nope, not this time." Ashley stated, rolling from under a Nissan RX4.  
  
Mia's eyebrows shot up. "Oh…" She said, turning around. That was weird. It was usually if she was there, Dom was right there with her.  
  
"Dom?" Mia called into the garage. "Dom?" She repeated.  
  
She walked through the store and into his office. She opened a random door and Her breath caught.  
  
"Uh…" She murmured. Seeing Dom and Letty in a very compromising position. She didn't know what to say. Ashley. Dominic Fiancé of course was almost right outside the door.  
  
"Mia," Dom whispered. He looked so stupid, so caught up, so lost.  
  
Mia looked into the dark eyes of her brother, furious. How could a guy be a lame as him? She shook her head.  
  
"So whats this? A new love connection?" Mai spat. She couldn't let this go on. He really needed to make up his fucking mind.  
  
"Its not what you think! I mean, don't tell Ashley!" He stammered.  
  
Mia hand her hands on her hips looking at the seen. She had never in her life thought of Letty as a conniving Bitch—until now of course.  
  
"Letty, what in the hell do you think your doing?" She asked.  
  
Letty opened her mouth to speak up on the situation, but Mia kept talking.  
  
"He is getting married! You should be ashamed at yourself!" She exclaimed, loudly, but not loud enough for anybody but him or her to hear.  
  
"Mia, don't you understand. Dom and me have a connection. She was just an obstacle. We're over her. Right Dom?" Letty asked, turning to see Dom's reaction.  
  
He stood silent and ashamed as the two ladies looked at him.  
  
"No he's not Letty. He loves her! If he didn't, he wouldn't have asked her to marry him! Don't you understand? You can't fuck around with love?"  
  
"No! He loves me other wise he wouldn't be in here with me right now. He'd be with her!"  
  
On that note, Dom pushed past the both of them and walked out. Mia shook her head.  
  
"I hope you're getting something out of this." Mia said. She opened the door, walked out and slammed it behind her. Leaving Letty behind to think exactly what the hell she was doing.  
  
"Dom!" Mia said, catching up with him.  
  
He turned around. And looked at her, then he glanced down.  
  
"You to talk to her. Make up your mind. And Defiantly think before you say anything, but you need to talk to her." Mia told him.  
  
"Yeah, that's where I'm going." He said, with his head hanging low. He began to once again walk-away. But Mia grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"I hope know you what your doing."  
  
"I do too." 


	20. You need a clue!

Real quick. I just want to thank all ya'll for your support and Reviews. You all rock! You all have been a positive influence with your responses. This story is wrapping up quickly only a chapter or two left, so let me know if you want the sequel. I've started it….  
  
Thank you all so much,  
  
3 Ashley 3  
  
---  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Ashley," Dom called.  
  
"Yea?" Ashley replied. Coming around the car she was working on. She was wiping her dirty hands off with a rag. He noticed the diamond engagement ring on a necklace around her neck.  
  
It was already getting dark outside. The wind was wiping up. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok…sure…"  
  
He looked at this beautiful woman in front of him. He did love her. She was everything that he'd ever wanted in a woman, but something inside of him was torn.  
  
"Not here. Lets go somewhere and eat or something." He said, taking her hand.  
  
Ashley looked at their oil stained clothes. "Shouldn't we change or something."  
  
He smiled at her. "Nah. You look great if I do say so myself."  
  
"You always say that. I could roll around in crap and you'd say that."  
  
He burst out laughing. Wow! Dominic thought. This woman makes me happy.  
  
"Come on." He said, taking her hand. " We'll be back sooner or later."  
  
They both hoped in Mia's car and drove off.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Ashley asked, sitting back in her seat, fumbling with her necklace.  
  
"Somewhere where we can talk, and think, and just be together for a little while."  
  
"Sounds great to me." Ashley said, slipping the ring back on her finger.  
  
From then on Dom just drove silently and kept looking ahead. HE pulled over to a park like place.  
  
"Ok, we're at a park. At night." Ashley said, getting out of the car. "Muggers, murders, rapist." She softly.  
  
"Don't worry. I wont let anybody hurt you." Dom told her, throwing his arm around her neck.  
  
They walked right up to the lake and took a seat. The moon shone very bright that night, sending shimmers across the water.  
  
"So what are we here to talk about?"  
  
Dom took a deep breath. Not ready for what he was about to say. "Us."  
  
Ashley looked down. "Us." She repeated quietly to herself. "Yeah, I've been meaning to go there."  
  
"Uh…I've been thinking about this and…" He started. The right words were nowhere to be found.  
  
"You've been thinking about the marriage…"  
  
He sat back shocked. "You've thought about it too?  
  
"Just a bit." Ashley replied, picking a single flower from the ground.  
  
"Well, I—I was just—I"  
  
"You're not ready." Ashley announced.  
  
Dom sighed and his shoulders sank down. "Yeah…. I guess. How'd you know?"  
  
"I could just tell." She said.  
  
They sat there on the cool grass, not saying anything. "Wow." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just want to know where that leaves us?"  
  
Dom pulled her closer to him. "I still love you more than anything in this world, and you're still my girl, but marriage is a BIG step and when that time comes I want to be absolutely positive I can treat you right."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Ashley smiled, despite the single tear that glistened in her eye. " I love you too."  
  
"So look we can still be together without, being together, just for now. Until I get my head clear, and after Race Wars. Then every thing and everybody will be calmed down and we can really be together. Then I can treat you like you really should be treated."  
  
"But I love the way you treat me now… but I understand. I totally understand."  
  
"I love you girl. Don't forget it."  
  
A shiver shot down her spine. "Its freezing cold. I think we can go back now." She said, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.  
  
"Ok, lets go." He said, jumping up. He reached down and helped her get up.  
  
Ashley stood up and dusted off her pants. " You are something, Dom."  
  
"Why you say that?" He asked, with her hand tightly clasped in his.  
  
"Because I've never seen a big man like yourself, so unsure of what the hell he was doing."  
  
  
  
---  
  
Dominic got back home, late that night. Around, maybe 2:30. He pulled his car to a stop and hopped out. A sigh followed. He didn't have a clue what he was thinking. His mind was blank. Nothing rational was coming to him at the minute. He just wanted to go to bed. When he entered his house, the remains of a party still littered the floor. Beer cans, bottles, trash, all lay on the floor. He rolled his eyes and trudged through the crap.  
  
The annual Race Wars party of course-how could he have forgotten. He would have much rather gotten drunk and blacked out then called off his own wedding plans.  
  
He was almost home free, but he saw Mia standing at the top of the steps waiting for him.  
  
"So…" She asked him as he walked past her.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
His head dropped. "Its off." He said, sadly.  
  
"The wedding! What? Why?"  
  
"Yup, the wedding's off…."  
  
Mia's eyes were the size of quarters. "Why would she do this?"  
  
"She didn't." Dom choked out. He was suddenly realizing what he had just done. "I did."  
  
Her mouth dropped to the ground. "You're kidding me right."  
  
"No…"  
  
"Ahh!" She exclaimed. "Dominic, what have you done and why the hell did you do it?"  
  
He shrugged sadly. "I don't know what I was thinking…"  
  
"Obviously! Didn't I tell you to think before you did anything stupid!"  
  
"Mia, I don't need this right now."  
  
"You're right!" Mia said. "You need a CLUE!" She screamed at him, storming to her room, slamming the door.  
  
"Damn," He huffed.  
  
She was right. He did need a clue. Something to let him know if what he was doing was right or if it was wrong. He kinda knew the answer since his heart had an aching pain of lose. He threw his coat to the side and plopped down on his bed, sending a cloud creaking noise echoing. He put his arms behind his head.  
  
"This is bullshit." He said to himself. He reached over to the phone. All he had to do was call her and tell her he was just trippin. His mind started reflecting back on Ashley's last words before she got out of the car.  
  
"Dom," She said, getting out. "Love is just one of those things. It will unfold like a flower right before you. Its up to you to water it and keep it alive or it'll just die, its up to you to protect it. If you love something…if you love me…PLEASE don't let it just die…" She closed the door, walking up her porch steps and disappeared into her house.  
  
Why does she have to be so damn deep? He asked himself.  
  
"Tomorrow," He said. "Everything will unfold. I'll seal the deal. Its Go time." 


	21. R A C E W A R S and....Oh No!

Chapter 20  
  
Today was the day. The sun beat down on the warm Nevada desert. The Team of Dominic Toretto all loomed in the heat, all registered and ready. Beads of sweat trickled down Dom's chest, making the transparent white wife-beater cling to his tight pectoral muscles. His mind was racing, with the thoughts of the race and the night he would face. He made up his mind and he was as sure as he'd ever been. He would marry Ashley, without a doubt. He thought all night about it and only got good feedback from his heart and mind. He looked at the 6 cars to his left- all in tiptop conditon from months of work and thousands of dollars. All the cars had their nicknames followed by Toretto's on the bottom right side of them.  
  
"Guys, You ready?" Dom asked.  
  
"Stop saying guys. I'm not a guy." Mia said from the back.  
  
Vince laughed. "Its just an expression."  
  
"So is "stupid up before I smash your face in"." Ashley retorted, making a smashing motion in her hand. They all shared a laughed as they formed a circle.  
  
"Ok team," Dom corrected himself to fit everybody's standards. "This is it. We're on our way to the big race. The big show, the real deal. Let's pray." Dominic said, to his team, his circle- his family. He looked at all the faces of Leon, Jesse, Vince, Mia, Letty, Ashley, and Brian. "Leon, do us the honors bro."  
  
"No problem Man," He said. All of them put in their hands in and bowed their heads. "To the man upstairs. Thank you for being there. Help us through this. Let us win Loads and Loads of fuc—freaking cash…Let us be safe. Let us be happy, but most of all LETS US WIN! Ahem!" He said.  
  
"Ahem!" They all repeated.  
  
"Lets blow the top off this!" Jesse put in. Ashley tightened her arm around his neck.  
  
"Coyotes 'R us, Your up man." Leon said to Vince. He nodded. "Your next mad scientist."  
  
As Vince jumped in his car, they all raced over to the site.  
  
Needless to say, Vince and Jesse won. None of the others had a race until much later that night. So they just hung and talked. Dominic stayed to himself. He didn't want to talk to anybody and he didn't want to overload his brain.  
  
"Dom," He heard a sweet voice say. It was Ashley.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
She came up behind and starting rubbing his shoulders. "You look tense."  
  
Dom didn't respond. He just sat there and let his actions speak louder than words. He groaned from the pleasure he was receiving came over him. He rolled his shoulders to increase the feeling.  
  
"I love it when you do this." He said.  
  
"I know." She whispered in his ear. Her breath on his ear drove him crazy.  
  
He took her hand and led her around to face him. He trailed his fingertips down to her hips and guided her down to his lap. Without a word, her lips came crashing down to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged closer. Her hands caressed his back in loving, caring motions. He dropped his hand it the nape of her back and slid it slowly up her shirt, undoing the clasp on her bra. The both undressed each other slowly and sensuously savoring every hot moment. She yelped in passion as he connected with her. She closed her eyes and went with it.  
  
"How much do you love me?" He asked.  
  
She tried her best to find the words but the feelings that went over her, wouldn't allow her to respond.  
  
"Answer me." He said, increasing his speed.  
  
"More than anything!" She got out in huffs.  
  
"Open your eyes and say it…" He instructed her.  
  
She hesitated at first, and then slowly she opened her chocolate brown eyes. She pressed her forehead to his and looked him in the eye. "I love you Dominic."  
  
With those words pounding in his head he seized like never before, Her screams of pleasure only fueling him to go harder and faster.  
  
"Shit!" She exclaimed. "That was…that was…" Ashley tried to make out a sentence but she couldn't complete it with her body convulsing and desperately trying to recuperate.  
  
Dominic watched her, his heart beating wildly. "Wild." He finished, scooping her up by the legs.  
  
"What I said last night…I didn't mean. I thought about it a long time and…there's no women in the world I could see my self marrying more then you."  
  
Ashley smiled. "Are you sure? I want you to be positively sure!"  
  
"I'm more sure now- after what just happen, then I ever was. You make me happy. I mean shit its almost like you make me complete."  
  
"Good. Now put me down. We got stuff to do." She said, hoping down out of his grasp.  
  
---  
  
Funny how this desert weather works, that morning it was burning up. Now its Cold as hell. Ashley had changed into some Tight Camouflage pants and a black shirt that read; "Classy Bitch"  
  
"Your up. Good luck. Make me proud of you!" He said, handing her the keys to her Civic.  
  
"I always do, papi." She said, snatching the keys from his hand. He grabbed her arm before she walked away and pulled her back to him. He drew her close and stole a loving kiss and a tight hug.  
  
"And be careful!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and nudged him in the stomach. "Iight," She said, turning back around and heading on her way.  
  
She climbed into the driver's seat of her car and injected the key. She loved the sound of that car cranking up. She pulled slowly up to the line and looked to her right.  
  
"Edwin?" She asked.  
  
"Ashley? Whoa, what's up girl?  
  
She laughed. "What's up dawg!"  
  
"So you racing me huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I hope your ready to lose." Ashley said with a little friendly competition.  
  
"May the best man win huh?"  
  
"You damn right!"  
  
The two had a good race. Ashley leading, then Edwin. It ended with Ashley only winning by literally an inch.  
  
"Congratulations." Edwin said, coming over to her. Shaking hands. "Now you can tell you raced Edwin Karr."  
  
She shrugged. "We'll Congrats to you, because now you can say you lost to Ashley Hernandez."  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "You are something else."  
  
As Dom approached her she jumped up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Told you." She whispered. "Your turn."  
  
Just as she was climbing down a motorcycle sped past. Her mind reeled. FSTTRAC.  
  
She gulped as the man peeled off his helmet. It was the same Asian guy she saw at her first race—Jack.  
  
"So we met again." Jack said, extending his hand out. Ashley smacked it away and moved behind Dom.  
  
"What do you want?" Dom asked. He stepped up to the man, making him look like a little boy.  
  
"You know what I want." He said, nodding towards Ashley.  
  
"No!" Dom said quickly. "I'm not putting my wife on the line!"  
  
Mouths fell open. Heads snapped. "Do you hear this?" Jack asked. Taunting Dominic. "Ole Toretto`s gone soft!"  
  
Dom blood boiled. He clenched his hands into tight fist.  
  
"Do it, Dom. You never loose."  
  
Dom stood there contemplating what he should do.  
  
"Its not about the money. My dad died for this! The least they could go is let me work for his honor!" His own words flashed back to him. He could work his dad's honor.  
  
"Ok." Dom said, just quiet enough for Jack to hear him.  
  
"Dom, Don't lose." Ashley said, gripping him big. "Don't lose."  
  
He looked down at her. "I wont." He said, kissing her. " I never do."  
  
Oh how wrong one man can be. This was it. Within one minute worlds would change. Worlds will clash. Things will happen. 


	22. The End is here....

Chapter 21  
  
Dom sat in the car, clutching the steering wheel. The race was over. Over. He lost.  
  
For the first time in so long, he lost. He couldn't move. He just lost his fiancé, due to a stupid Race. He couldn't even being to contemplate what was happening.  
  
He heard his name being screamed. People screaming, but it was all a blur. Everything around him was a blur. The reality came smashing back to him when Mia ran up full speed to his door and threw it open.  
  
"Do Something!" She screamed, pointing to Ashley being dragged by more than one guy. She was kicking a screaming for someone to help but everyone was too stunned at Dom's loose and what was going on to do anything.  
  
"You want her, Come get her Toretto!" Jack called. He shoved Ashley into the back seat of the car and handed the keys to his accomplice. Jack jumped back on the motorcycle and sped off.  
  
"Dom..." Mia said. "Do something."  
  
Without saying a word, he threw the car back in drive and slammed down on the gas. He charged away from the scene with anger pulsating through his body. He made up his mind. He would save her, even if it meant risking his own life. He was in Love- Dangerously in Love.  
  
---  
  
Ashley was in a tough spot. She was bound to a chair with Johnny Tran standing right in front of her. She was trying franticly to undo her hands, without causing a scene. She watched a man come into the room. He had slick black hair and he wore all black.  
  
He laughed. "Johnny Tran. Pleased to meet you." He said, extending his hand to shake. "Oh yeah. You're tied up." He said sarcastically.  
  
"So, what do you think I should do with you until your knight in shining motherfucking armor gets here?"  
  
She had a plan. "Johnny," She said softly. "Come here."  
  
He looked at her funny. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Come here." Ashley said in a sensuous tone, Her hands almost completely free. Johnny watched her and carefully examined the scene. She was tightly bound with rope so what harm would it do if he saw what she wanted. He walked slowly to her.  
  
"Closer. I want to tell you exactly what I want you to do to me."  
  
He was down with his ear pressed closely to her lips. "I'll do whatever."  
  
He felt her lips form a smile. "Well, ghost me motherfucker before I have the chance to ghost you." She said, spitting in his face.  
  
"No you did not!" He said. Without warning, he lunged at her grabbing her by the tender flesh of her neck.  
  
"You little Bitch!" HE said smacking her right in the face. Ashley sat there stunned with her face burning. "Looks like I'll have to go ahead and kill you." He said, grabbing her arm. She finally freed her hands and punched him in the face sending him stumbling back. He cried out in pain as she kicked him repeatedly. Quickly he grabbed her other leg, sending her tumbling to the ground. With one quick motion, he was on top of her with a gun to her head.  
  
"Get that thing away from me."  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "You SHUT UP!" Stabbing her in the leg, twisting the knife.  
  
"OWW!" She yelled, grabbing her raw wound, her warm blood oozed out onto the floor. She kicked the knife from his hands.  
  
"Get off of her." They heard a voice growl. Johnny spun around and they both faced Dominic. He looked scary and evil as he'd ever looked. This was not the loving, caring, sweet Dominic she knew this was a Very powerful monster who was angered. She gritted her teeth together, trying to block out the pain, but she couldn't. It was too much for her. Slowly she began to black out.  
  
"There you are. I thought you'd never get here." Johnny said, stumbling up. He advanced up to Dom slowly. With one quick motion Johnny grabbed the knife and rushed up to Dom.  
  
He held it right up to his neck. "Get that shiv away from me."  
  
Johnny pressed the blade harder into Dom skin. "God, I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
All of a sudden Dom moved quickly, the blade sinking into his skin. He howled in pain, and darted behind Johnny jacking him up by his arms. A sick cracked made Dom jump. It was Johnny's arm snapping out of place. He pulled it even harder, knowing for sure he was breaking this man's arm good. Johnny screamed in agony. Even with the broken arm, Johnny was soon again in charge, and Dom was against the wall staring at the black barrel of a gun.  
  
Ashley began to come to again. Her vision was still blurry. The pain soared up her body again along with a wave of nausea. All she saw was Dom up against the wall with a gun in his face. She screamed as two shots were fired and before she could see what happened. She fainted.  
  
Love can be a VERY dangerous thing- but maybe it's worth it.  
  
The End. 


	23. You thought I would end it like that?- T...

The gun went off. Two shots. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Dom dropped to the ground and saw blood everywhere. Who was shot? Was Ashley shot? He looked over to her body that was sprawled out in the corner. It wasn't her. He looked up and saw Johnny dropping to his knees, holding his stomach. Blood gushed from the wound. He gasped for breath and plummeted to the ground.  
  
He looked up a saw Letty, holding a smoking pistol loosely in her grasp. It fell to the ground with a clunk. She stood there with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Letty," Dom whispered. He jumped up and searched Johnny's neck for a pulse.  
  
"He's dead." He announced.  
  
He saw her standing there, shaking, and scared. "I..I didn't k-know what else to d-do." She stammered. His heart poured out to her, but Ashley was lying on the floor, bleeding immensely.  
  
"We have to get her some help!" Dom said, walking quickly to Ashley's side. Her heartbeat was weak and she breathed very slowly. "I have to take care of her!"  
  
Her eyes shone down on her. "You cant! We have to get out of here! The shit is gonna hit the fan!"  
  
"What are you saying?!" He asked.  
  
"I know you love her. But we can't stay here. We can't be here now!" Letty yelled. "Come on, let's call the cops, but then we need to leave, go somewhere far away so everything can calm down!"  
  
Dominic felt his heart being slowly ripped out of his body, but there was nothing he could do, Letty was right- they needed to get out of there. Nobody would believe that this was strictly out of self-defense. Him and Tran had a violent history. Everybody at race wars saw him storm away pissed and blinded by his anger.  
  
"Fine," He mumbled, walking slowly to the door.  
  
Letty didn't smile, and she wasn't happy. She knew this was killing him, but it was a malicious reason, it was to save their Asses.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to be like this."  
  
Dom shook his head. "Don't be. This was a very dangerous love thing we had...it had to end somewhere." He got out, but he didn't mean it.  
  
"You don't mean that. I know how you feel."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
They both walked out the room, but just as they began to walk down the stairs, his conscious got the best of him.  
  
"Hold on!" He said, making his way back up the stairs. He ran back to the door and threw it open.  
  
Ashley was beginning to regain consciousness again. She stirred lighty.  
  
"I love you. Never forget that." With that he turned back around and walked away.  
  
-- 


	24. The thanks and The Lyrics

Ooo I want to thank everybody who READ MY STORY!!!!  
  
I thank you! Even the people, who didn't like it, thank you!  
  
Everybody needs to be criticized!  
  
The sequel will be posted ASAP! The first chapter is a go!  
  
MY Inspiration behind the story.  
  
I love you... I love you, I love you  
Baby I love you, you are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
You're my relation and connection to the sun  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world  
I am in love with you (in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
I am in love with you (in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
I know you love me, love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me  
  
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
In awe of my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry  
Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side  
I am in love with you (in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
Every time I see your face, my heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe  
To live you  
Dangerously in love, yeah  
I am in love with you (in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
Dangerously (dangerously)  
Dangerous, dangerously in love with you  
Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you.. oh yes..  
(ad libs continue to end)  
DANGEROUSLY IN LOVE by. DESTINY's CHILD 


End file.
